Beyblade: Versão Big Brother 1
by FireKai
Summary: O que acontecerá quando se metem 16 personagens de Beyblade fechados numa casa? Que alianças se formarão e quem será expulso? Leiam e mandem reviews! Completa!
1. Lista Provisória de Concorrentes

Olá Pessoal! Eu já li algumas fic que se baseiam no programa Big Brother e então decidi escrever uma. A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, estou só a usá-las para meu divertimento. Eu vou tentar fazer o meu melhor.

Aviso: A fic poderá ter violência e má linguagem. Já ficam avisados!

Bem a lista de concorrentes é esta:

Tyson

Max

Ray

Kai

Hilary

Lee

Mariah

Tala

Emily

Johnny

Enrique

Oliver

Ozuma

Kane

Salima

Mariam

Se acharem que algum outro personagem devia estar na lista, digam quem e por quem é que deve ser substituído (Só personagens que tenham aparecido na primeira ou segunda série). O Kai, Ray, Mariah e Hilary, são personagens fixos, por isso nem vale a pena sugerir que eu os tire.

Mandem reviews!


	2. Lista Definitiva de Concorrentes

Obrigado pelas reviews!

Bem a lista de concorrentes definitiva é esta:

Tyson

Max

Ray

Kai

Hilary

Lee

Mariah

Tala

Emily

Johnny

Enrique

Robert

Ozuma

Kane

Salima

Mariam

Oliver: Hey porque é que eu já não estou na lista?

FireKai: Bem, eu aceitei a sugestão de beyfanatic e troquei-te pelo Robert! :)

Oliver: O quê??? Como é que me pudeste trocar? Eu sou muito melhor que o Robert!

Robert: Está calado! Eu é que sou melhor que tu!

Oliver: Eu vou vingar-me!

Robert: Vai-te embora seu chato!

Oliver: Eu volto! :(

FireKai: Ok, peço desculpa pelo Oliver, ele anda descontrolado. Bem, vamos para o próximo capitulo... :)

Mandem reviews!


	3. Apresentação dos Concorrentes

Oi pessoal! Bem, vamos começar...

Fora da casa do Big Brother!

FireKai: Sejam bem vindos! Eu sou o apresentador do Big Brother! Bem, está na hora de conhecer os concorrentes! (Aplausos do público)

FireKai: O primeiro concorrente vem de uma aldeia da china e é um óptimo Blader. Dêem as boas vindas ao Lee, dos White Tigers!

Lee: Olá!

FireKai: Então Lee, porque é que te inscreveste no Big Brother?

Lee: Bem, eu não tinha nada para fazer e então decidi participar!

FireKai: ¬¬ Ok, que óptima razão! ¬¬ Vamos passar ao próximo concorrente. O próximo concorrente vem da Itália. Ele é o Enrique dos Majestics!

Enrique: Olá a todos!

FireKai: Então Enrique, porque é que te inscreveste no Big Brother?

Enrique: Por causa das raparigas! Espero que vão para lá muitas raparigas!

FireKai: ¬¬ Que vida a minha! Ok, o próximo concorrente é o Max!

Max: Ei, porque é que eu não tive direito a uma introdução?

FireKai: Porque eu não me lembrei de nada!

Max: :(

FireKai: Bem, vamos passar ao próximo concorrente...

Max: Ei! E porque é que não me perguntas porque é que eu decidi participar?

FireKai: Até estou com medo de perguntar...

Max: Eu digo na mesma. Eu vou participar porque o meu pai e a minha mãe foram de férias (não foram juntos) e disseram que eu não podia ficar sozinho.

FireKai: Mas porque é que não ficaste, sei lá, em casa da tua avó?

Max: Tu não conheces a minha avó! Para tomar conta de mim, ela ia cobrar muito dinheiro (óptima avó a cobrar por ficar com o neto :( ) por isso decidi inscrever-me. Assim, fico aqui de graça! :)

FireKai: ¬¬ Sem comentários! Ok, o próximo concorrente vem da Rússia e pertence à equipa malvada, malévola, etc, os Demolition Boys. Ai vem o Tala!

Tala: ...

FireKai: Podias dizer pelo menos um olá!

Tala: ...

FireKai: ¬¬ Se não queres falar porque é que vais participar no Big Brother?

Tala (com um sorriso malicioso): Porque o Kai também vai participar! Eu vou vingar-me dele. Ele era sempre o preferido, mas agora vai ver. (Começa a rir como um maníaco)

FireKai: ¬¬ Será que não há um concorrente que seja normal? O próximo concorrente vem algures da china ... bem, não sei o que devo dizer mais ... digam olá ao Ozuma!

Ozuma: Oi! Eu estou a participar no Big Brother porque...

FireKai: Porque estás a dizer porque é que estás a participar, eu não te perguntei!

Ozuma: Mas ias perguntar, não ias?

FireKai: Sim, mas...

Ozuma: Eu vim porque quero praticar beyblade na casa. Vou ter muito tempo para isso. :)

FireKai: Ei, não são permitidos beyblades na casa!

Ozuma: O quê?

Kane (que apareceu subitamente): Mas eu não vi isso no contracto.

FireKai: Estava nas últimas linhas, aquelas pequenininhas...

Ozuma: Bolas, eu quero levar o meu beyblade!

Kane: Eu também!

FireKai: Seguranças! Levem estes dois e só os tragam quando for altura de entrar na casa!

4 Seguranças levaram Ozuma e Kane.

FireKai: Bem, o Kane apareceu do nada e poupou-me a introdução! :) O próximo concorrente gosta de comida chinesa, japonesa, inglesa, portuguesa, brasileira...

Público: ¬¬ Nós percebemos a ideia!!

FireKai: Dêem as boas vindas ao Tyson!

Tyson: Oi!

FireKai: Porque estás a participar?

Tyson: Pela comida! Quero saber o que os concorrentes vão comer! E espero que haja muitas provas que envolvam comida.

FireKai: ¬¬ Vamos passar ao próximo...

Enrique (que se aproxima do FireKai): Ei até agora só apareceram rapazes! Onde estão as raparigas?

FireKai: Já lá vamos! Volta para ao pé dos outros!

Enrique volta para ao pé dos outros concorrentes!

FireKai: Agora é a vez duma rapariga muito inteligente, vinda directamente dos All Starz, a Emily!

Emily: Olá! Obrigado pelo elogio!

FireKai: De nada! Porque estás a concorrer?

Emily: Para ficar famosa! Quero aparecer nas revistas, nos jornais e na televisão!

FireKai: Bem, finalmente há algum motivo de jeito!

Enrique (que se aproxima novamente de FireKai e Emily): Isto é que é uma rapariga! Pensava que iam participar raparigas bonitas! Esta é horrível! Se soubesse não tinha vindo!

Emily dá um estalo a Enrique e leva-o arrastado, até ao pé dos outros concorrentes.

FireKai: O próximo concorrente vem da aldeia de Lee. Digam olá ao Ray!

Ray: Olá a todos os que me estão a ver!

FireKai: Então Ray, porque estás a participar no Big Brother?

Ray: Para fugir à Mariah e à Salima! Elas não me deixam em paz!

Derrepente, Salima e Mariah vêem em direcção a Ray e atiram-se para cima dele.

FireKai: ¬¬ Aqui estão mais duas concorrentes, a Salima e a Mariah.

Ray (tentando libertar-se das duas raparigas): Mas não me disseram que elas iam participar!

FireKai: Tu não perguntas-te! O próximo concorrente vem de uma família nobre! Ele é o Robert!

Passam-se alguns segundos e ele não aparece....

FireKai: O Robert não está aqui?

Oliver (aparece não se sabe de onde): Ele disse que não vinha!

FireKai: Não vinha? E agora?

Oliver: Eu posso entrar no lugar dele! :)

FireKai: Que remédio! Pronto Oliver, vai para ao pé dos outros concorrentes. O concorrente seguinte dispensa apresentações. Digam olá ao Kai!

Kai (entra sombiramente): ...

FireKai: Olá Kai!

Kai (mal disposto): Não vou responder a nada!!!

FireKai: ¬¬ Está bem. Vai para ao pé dos outros! A seguir é a...

Hilary aparece do nada: Sou eu! Eu vim aqui porque quero ganhar o dinheiro e ser famosa! Vou ser muito famosa e depois vou fazer com que o Tyson passe o resto da vida a limpar a sala de aula! (Hilary começa a rir sem parar)

Tyson: Ela está aqui! Bolas!

FireKai: Eu nem tive tempo de a apresentar! Que raio de vida, acho que me vou demitir!

Público: Não!!

FireKai: Porque é que não me posso demitir?

Público: Porque não há outro apresentador!

FireKai: Oh, ok. A seguir vem a Mariam.

Mariam: Olá!

FireKai: Olá Mariam, vai para ao pé dos outros. Vamos passar ao próximo...

Mariam: Então, não há perguntas?

FireKai: Não há tempo!

Mariam (afastando-se): Está bem. :(

FireKai: E o último concorrente é o Johnny!

Johnny entra apressadamente e logo atrás dele vem Robert.

FireKai: Robert? Que estás aqui a fazer? Não tinhas decidido não participar?

Robert: Foi o Oliver! Ele prendeu-me no meu castelo e veio para ficar no meu lugar!

Todos olham para Oliver.

Johnny: Eu decidi ir até ao castelo do Robert antes de vir para aqui e descobri que o Oliver ia ficar com o lugar dele!

Oliver: Bolas, foi um plano quase perfeito!

FireKai: ¬¬ Segurança!

Oliver é levado pelos seguranças e pouco depois Ozuma e Kane são trazidos para ao pé dos outros.

FireKai: Bem, está na hora de entrarem. Digam adeus e vão embora!

Depois de dizerem adeus, os 16 concorrentes entraram na casa.

Ok. Fim do capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! Mandem reviews! Só para saberem: podem mandar sugestões para provas, nomeações, etc. Quem manda as reviews é que vai decidir quem sai!


	4. A Primeira Nomeação

Os 16 concorrentes entraram na casa.

Ray: A casa até está bem mobilada!

Mariah: Eu concordo com o Ray!

Salima: Eu também!

Max: Onde está o Tyson?

Hilary: Ele está a devorar toda a comida que há no frigorífico.

Big Brother: Residentes! Venham ao confessionário agora!

Todos se dirigiram ao confessionário.

Max: Onde está o Tyson?

Hilary: ¬¬ Continua a comer!

Big Brother: Bem vamos falar das regras! Primeiro, vão ter de fazer uma tarefa, se a superarem ganham dinheiro, se não a superarem perdem dinheiro. Se não houver dinheiro, não há comida!

Tyson (que entra sem ninguém perceber): O quê? Se falharmos não há comida? Então temos de superar todas as provas!

Hilary: Tyson, tu não comeste toda a comida do frigorifico pois não?

Tyson: Claro que não!

Todos: Ainda bem!

Tyson: Eu deixei as verduras. Mas o que interessa, amanhã trazem mais comida!

Big Brother: Errado! A comida era para durar para a semana inteira!

Todos olham para Tyson.

Big Brother: Bem, hoje vão nomear alguém. Depois disso vão participar numa tarefa e depois da tarefa, voltam a nomear. E é sempre assim!

Todos: Certo, nós percebemos a ideia!

Big Brother: Bem, agora eu vou escolher quem é que vai ficar em cada quarto.

Todos: Nãooo!

Big Brother: Eu é que mando. Se não estiverem calados, são todos expulsos!

Todos: :(

Big Brother: Óptimo, vamos lá ver:

1º Quarto:

Tyson, Kai, Johnny, Robert, Emily, Hilary, Ozuma, Tala

2º Quarto:

Ray, Salima, Mariah, Kane, Enrique, Max, Lee, Mariam

Tyson: Porque é que eu fico sempre com a Hilary?

Mariah: Fiquei com o Ray! Boa!

Salima: Ray! Ray! Ray! (Salima atira-se para cima de Ray)

Ray: Que azar o meu!

Tala: Eu fiquei no mesmo quarto do Kai, vou fazer a vida dele num inferno. Ah ah ah!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Podem ir para a sala! Vão começar as nomeações!

Todos: Mas nós não estamos aqui nem á dez minutos!

Big Brother: Eu é que mando! Vão todos embora, excepto o Tala.

Todos saíram à excepção de Tala.

Big Brother: Tala, tens de nomear duas pessoas!

Tala: Está bem. Nomeio o Johnny e o Kane.

Big Brother: Mas se tu não gostas do Kai, porque é que não o nomeias?

Tala: Porque eu quero que ele fique aqui para eu o torturar!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Está bem, podes sair e chamar o Ray.

Tala saiu e Ray entrou pouco depois.

Big Brother: Então Ray, quem vais nomear?

Ray: A Mariah e a Salima. Já não as consigo aguentar!

Big Brother: Está bem. Manda entrar a Emily.

Ray sai apressadamente e Emily entra.

Emily: Eu nomeio o Enrique por criticar a minha beleza...

Big Brother: ¬¬

Emily: ... e a Mariam, porque não gostei muito dela!

Big Brother: Certo. Podes mandar entrar a Hilary.

Emily: Está bem.

Emily saiu! Hilary entrou e sentou-se.

Big Brother: Hilary, nomeia duas pessoas!

Hilary: Estou na televisão agora?

Big Brother: ¬¬ Sim. Agora nomeia duas pessoas!

Hilary: Olá mãe! Estás a ver-me?

Big Brother: Nomeia já ou expulso-te!

Hilary: Que bruto! Eu nomeio o Tyson e a Emily.

Big Brother: Nem vou perguntar porquê! Chama o Lee.

Hilary sai saltitante e Lee entra no confessionário.

Lee: Tenho de nomear duas pessoas?

Big Brother: Sim.

Lee: Está bem. O Johnny e o Kane.

Big Brother: Bem, é tudo, podes chamar a Mariam.

Lee sai e Mariam fica no lugar dele.

Big Brother: Mariam, nomeia duas pessoas!

Mariam (a pensar): ...

Big Brother: Despacha-te!

Mariam: Calma, estou a pensar!

Duas horas depois...

Big Brother: Já decidiste?

Mariam: Acho que sim. Nomeio o Max e a Emily.

Mariam saiu do confessionário e Robert entrou.

Robert: Estou á espera há duas horas!

Big Brother: A culpa é da Mariam! Nomeia duas pessoas.

Robert: O Tyson, porque comeu a comida toda e a Hilary, porque anda sempre aborrecida.

Big Brother: Chama o Max e o Tyson!

Robert: Duas pessoas? Não devia ser só uma?

Big Brother: Isto assim é muito lento! Vai chama-los!

Robert saiu! Passaram-se alguns minutos e Max e Enrique entraram no confessionário.

Big Brother: Eu tinha dito Max e Tyson!

Max: O Tyson está a acabar com o resto da comida!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Acho que vocês vão morrer á fome! Max nomeia!

Max: A Mariam e o Kane.

Enrique: Eu nomeio o Kane e o Ray. As duas raparigas andam doidas pelo Ray, se ele sair, eu posso conquistar uma delas! (começou a rir!) Não, posso conquistar as duas!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Podem chamar o Kai e o Johnny!

Max e Enrique saem do confessionário e Kai e Johnny entram.

Kai: Eu nomeio o Tala e o Johnny!

Johnny: Porquê eu?

Kai: Apetece-me!

Johnny: Ai sim! Então eu nomeio o Tala e o Kai.

Big Brother: Chamem o Ozuma e o Kane.

Depois de Johnny e Kai saírem, Ozuma e Kane tomaram os lugares deles!

Ozuma: Não podemos trazer para aqui os nossos beyblades?

Big Brother: Não!

Kane: Podemos nomear-nos a nós próprios?

Big Brother: Não!

Ozuma: Ok! Eu nomeio o Tyson e o Max.

Kane: Eu nomeio a Salima, porque anda atrás do Ray, e ela devia ser minha! E nomeio o Ray, porque, se ele sair, posso conquistar a Salima!

Big Brother: Chamem a Mariah e a Salima para virem nomear.

Mariah: Já cá estamos!

Big Brother: Como é que entraram?

Salima: Não interessa! Ozuma e Kane, fora!

Os dois rapazes saíram do confessionário.

Salima: Eu nomeio o Kane e a Mariah!

Mariah: Sua estúpida! (Dá um murro a Salima), eu nomeio a Salima!

Big Brother: E mais quem?

Mariah: Não a possa nomear duas vezes?

Big Brother: Não!

Mariah: :( Ok, então nomeio também o Robert.

Big Brother: Saíam e chamem o Tyson.

As raparigas saíram do confessionário e depois de alguns minutos de Tyson entrou.

Big Brother: Porque demoras-te tanto?

Tyson: Estava a comer!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Outra vez? Deixas-te alguma coisa para os outros?

Tyson: Bem, mais ou menos...

Big Brother: Eu não quero saber! Nomeia duas pessoas e vai-te embora!

Tyson: Nomeio o Robert e a Hilary!

Big Brother: Certo, volta para a sala e espera pelos resultados.

**Resultados:**

Tyson - 3 nomeações

Max - 2 nomeações

Ray - 2 nomeações

Kai - 1 nomeação

Hilary - 2 nomeações

Lee - 0 nomeações

Mariah - 2 nomeações

Tala - 2 nomeações

Emily - 2 nomeações

Johnny - 3 nomeações

Enrique - 1 nomeação

Robert - 2 nomeações

Ozuma - 0 nomeações

Kane - 5 nomeações

Mariam - 2 nomeações

Salima - 3 nomeações

Big Brother: Olá a todos!

Todos os concorrentes estavam na sala.

Todos (excepto Kai e Tala): Olá!

Big Brother: Bem, estou aqui para dizer quem são os nomeados.

Tyson: Diz de uma vez.

Big Brother: Estás mesmo chatinho Tyson. Tu és um dos nomeados!

Tyson: Eu! (Tyson desmaia)

Big Brother: Johnny e Kane. Vocês também estão nomeados!

Johnny: Eu? Porquê eu?

Kane: Oh...

Big Brother: O último nomeado é a Salima!

Salima: Oh não! :(

Mariah: Boa! Espero que saias!

Salima dá um murro a Mariah e as duas começam a lutar...

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 4 nomeados: **Tyson, Johnny, Kane e Salima**.

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e digam quem acham que deve sair destes 4.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Bem, espero que continues a mandar review e que votes!

**Beyfanatic: **O Robert está na casa e o Oliver não ficou nada contente. Continua a mandar reviews e vota na personagem que queres que saia.


	5. A Primeira Tarefa

7 da manhã na casa do Big Brother.

O Big Brother põe a tocar uma música rock para acordar os residentes.

Max: Está na hora de acordar!

Enrique (atira-lhe com uma almofada: Está calado.

A música continua a tocar e todos os residentes acordam, à excepção de Tyson.

O Big Brother pôs uma música ainda mais alta.

Tyson continuou a dormir.

Big Brother: ¬¬ Acorda Tyson!

Tyson revira-se na cama e continua a dormir. Hilary entra no quarto.

Big Brother: Hilary, acorda o Tyson!

Hilary aproxima-se de Tyson e dá-lhe um murro.

Tyson: Ouch! Porque fizeste isso.

Hilary: Porque tu não acordavas, meu palerma!

Big Brother: Hilary, vai ao confessionário para receberes informação sobre a primeira tarefa!

Hilary sai do quarto. Na cozinha...

Max: O que há para o pequeno-almoço?

Emily: Nada, o Tyson comeu tudo ontem.

Big Brother: Vão para a sala, que a Hilary vai dizer-vos qual é a primeira prova. Se a superarem nós enchemos o frigorifico outra vez.

Todos se dirigiram à sala. Hilary ficou no meio da sala e começou a falar.

Hilary: A nossa primeira tarefa é fazermos uma peça de teatro.

Tyson: Teatro?

Hilary: Sim, vamos interpretar a Branca de Neve!

Tyson: ¬¬ Que peça foleira!

Mariah: Eu achei muito bonita! E tu Ray?

Ray: Não sei...

Hilary: Bem, vou dizer quem interpreta cada papel:

**Tyson, Ray, Kai, Mariah, Robert, Ozuma, Kane - 7 anões**

**Max - Príncipe**

**Hilary - Branca de Neve**

**Lee - Rei**

**Emily - Rainha Má**

**Johnny - Caçador**

**Enrique - Espelho**

**Salima - Rainha transformada em Bruxa**

**Tala - Pai Natal**

**Mariam - Preta de Carvão**

Tyson: Eu sou um dos anões?

Tala: Não sabia que existia um Pai Natal na Branca de Neve?

Mariam: Mas quem é a Preta de Carvão?

Hilary: Yes! Eu sou a Branca de Neve.

Emily: Eu vou ser a Rainha Má!

Salima: Mas onde está o guião?

Big Brother: Não há guião! Vocês têm de improvisar. Vou dar-vos roupas e outras coisas para se prepararem. Amanhã têm de apresentar a peça!

Hilary: Bem pessoal, vamos ensaiar!

Todos passaram o dia a ensaiar. Hilary esteve óptima no seu papel. Emily e Enrique não se estavam a dar muito bem. A Mariah estava sempre agarrada ao Ray.

Por fim, chegou o dia da apresentação da peça. Depois de Hilary ter despejado um copo de água em Tyson, para o acordar, todos se prepararam para a peça.

Big Brother: Residentes, podem começar a prova!

Num Reino distante, não se sabe bem onde, um rei estava sentado no seu trono.

Lee: O que é que devo dizer? Bem, sou eu o Rei! Podem passar à Emily!

Ok, passando para o quarto da rainha:

Emily: Espelho meu, espelho meu, há alguém mais bonita do que eu?

Enrique: Claro que há!

Emily: ¬¬

Enrique: O que queres? Com essa cara, só mesmo um troll é que é mais feio que tu!

Emily: ¬¬ Enrique!!

Enrique: Ok, deixa ver, a primeira na lista de concursos de beleza é a Branca de Neve!

Emily: A Branca de Neve? Como é que ela pode ser mais bonita que eu?

Enrique: ¬¬ Nem respondo!

Emily: Bem, tenho de me vingar! Preta de Carvão, vem cá!

Mariam: Sim minha rainha!

Emily: Vai buscar um caçador e trá-lo até aqui!

Minutos depois...

Johnny: Estou aqui rainha!

Emily: Preciso que leves a Branca de Neve até à floresta e a mates. Traz-me o coração dela como prova!

Johnny vai à procura da Branca de Neve.

Johnny: Ei boneca, queres vir dar uma volta comigo?

Hilary: Uau, que rapaz tão giro! Claro que vou!

Eles chegam é floresta!

Hilary: Tu ias matar-me?

Johnny: Sim, mas fiquei sem balas! Não faz mal, desde que não voltes ao castelo a rainha não vai saber.

Hilary: E o coração que tu tinhas de levar?

Johnny: Eu passo no super mercado e compro um!

Hilary: Está bem, adeus!

A Branca de Neve atravessou a floresta e encontrou uma pequena casa.

Hilary: Está aí alguém?

7 anões saíram da casa.

Hilary: Quem são vocês?

Robert: Nós somos os 7 anões! Eu sou o Nobre, ele é o Comilão (Tyson), o Resmungão (Kai), o Maníaco (Kane), o Tigre (Ray), o Maçador (Mariah) e o Maluco (Ozuma).

Hilary: Que bom conhecer-vos! Posso ficar a viver em vossa casa?

Robert: Claro!

No castelo...

Emily: Espelho meu, espelho meu, há alguém mais bonita do que eu?

Enrique: Já te disse que há!

Emily: ¬¬ Queres levar um murro?

Enrique: Pronto, que agressiva! A Branca de Neve continua a ser a mais bonita!

Emily: Mas ela morreu.

Enrique: Não morreu nada! Está a viver com os 7 anões!

Emily: E qual é a morada deles?

Enrique: Rua da Floresta, Cabana dos Pequenos, nº7!

Emily: Vou fazer um feitiço numa pêra e envenenar a Branca de Neve!

Enrique: Numa pêra? Porque não usas uma maçã?

Emily: Oh, ok!

A Rainha faz um feitiço na maçã e depois transforma-se numa bruxa velha e vai até à floresta.

Na floresta...

Robert: Adeus Branca de Neve, não abras a porta a ninguém!

Hilary: Ok!

Tyson: Obrigado pela comida!

Hilary: De nada!!

Os outros: Adeus!

Hilary: Adeus!

A Branca de Neve entra em casa e fecha a porta. A bruxa má chega ao pé da casa e bate à porta. A Branca de Neve não abre a porta

Hilary: Quem é?

Salima: Sou uma vendedora!

Hilary: Não tenho dinheiro para comprar nada!

Salima: Estou a oferecer maçãs grátis!

Hilary: Desculpe mas estou de dieta.

A bruxa volta para o castelo frustada.

Salima: Que vou fazer.

Enrique: Estás ainda mais feia do que o costume!

Salima: Está calado! Que vou fazer?

Enrique: Manda a maçã pelo correio!

Salima: Boa ideia.

Mais tarde nesse dia...

O carteiro bate à porta da casa dos 7 anões!

Hilary: Quem é?

Tala: Sou o carteiro, venho trazer uma entrega!

Hilary: Ok!

Hilary abre a porta.

Hilary: Porque estás vestido de pai natal?

Tala: É o novo uniforme dos carteiros.

Hilary: Ah, ok.

Tala: Aqui está a entrega. Adeus!

Hilary volta para casa e abre a encomenda.

Hilary: Uma maçã? Devo comê-la? Mas eu estou de dieta? Paciência, que se lixe a dieta!

Hilary comeu a maçã e desmaiou. Quando os anões chegaram a casa todos ficaram tristes, excepto o Resmungão (Kai).

Eles estavam a chorar, quando um príncipe entrou na casa.

Max: Desculpem, eu vinha perguntar se tinham gasolina para o meu Ferrari.

O príncipe olha para a Branca de Neve e os anões explicam-lhe que ela está adormecida.

Max: Ela vai acordar com o meu beijo! Nunca nenhuma rapariga adormeceu quando eu a estava a beija-la!

O príncipe aproxima-se da Branca de Neve e dá-lhe um beijo... que está a durar muito tempo!

Tyson: Ei, é só um beijinho!

O Comilão (Tyson) corre para os dois e separa-os.

Tsyon: Pronto, ela já está acordada!

Hilary: Estou acordada de novo! Num mais como maçãs!

No castelo...

Salima: Raios ela escapou, o que vou fazer agora?

Enrique: Que tal, fazeres uma plástica e tornares-te modelo?

Salima: Boa ideia!

A rainha e o espelho vão embora. O príncipe casa com a Branca de Neve e vivem felizes até que o divórcio os separa.

Fim...

Big Brother: Bem, não está mal. Passaram!

Todos: Boa!!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 4 nomeados: **Tyson, Johnny, Kane e Salima**.

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e digam quem acham que deve sair destes 4.

No próximo capítulo 1 deles vai sair!

A ideia da peça foi tirada de outra fic que eu li!

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic: **Obrigado pela review e pelo voto! Não estão todos contra o Tyson, mas ele comeu a comida que era de todos! Se eles não tivessem superado esta prova, iam ficar sem comer!


	6. A Primeira Expulsão, A Segunda Nomeação

Todos os concorrentes estão reunidos na sala.

Tyson: Será que vai demorar muito?

Hilary: Está calado Tyson!

Tala: Estejam calados os dois!

Big Brother: Olá residentes!

Todos: :(

Big Brother: ¬¬ Que óptima recepção... Bem, venho dizer-vos quem vai sair da casa.

Hilary: Espero que seja o Tyson!

Mariah: Tem de sair a Salima!

Big Brother: Bem, qual de vocês será? Qual de vocês está a mais na casa? Qual de vocês é um estorvo para os outros? Qual de vocês é a escória da casa?

Tyson: Eu pensava que está vamos no Big Brother, afinal estamos no Elo Mais Fraco!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Cala-te Tyson!

Tyson: Diz quem vai sair duma vez!

Big Brother: Calma! Vamos devagar! Bem, posso dizer que não vai sair uma rapariga!

Salima (começa a saltar freneticamente): Não sai! Não sai! Boa!

Mariah: Bolas! :(

Big Brother: Bem, o Tyson também não vai sair!

Tyson: Boa!

Hilary: Que azar... :(

Big Brother: Então, restam-nos o Kane e o Johnny. Bem, depois de contarmos os votos, chegámos à conclusão de que ... quem via sair é ... o Johnny!

Johnny: Não! Porquê eu? Sou tão bom, tão lindo! Como posso ter sido expulso?

Todos: ¬¬ Que modesto!

Big Brother: Foste expulso! Sai dai de uma vez!

Johnny: E o champanhe? Não se bebe nada antes de eu sair?

Big Brother: Não há tempo! Depois de tu saíres, vai haver novas nomeações. Vai-te embora!

Johnny: Agora é que não vou mesmo.

Big Brother: Ai é? Segurança!

Dois seguranças aparecem não se sabe de onde, agarram em Johnny e levam-no para fora da casa.

Big Brother: Ok, assim está melhor! Mariah ao confessionário!

Mariah entra no confessionário.

Big Brother: Já sabes o que fazer. Nomeia duas pessoas!

Mariam: Certo, deixa-me pensar...

Duas horas depois...

Mariam: Já sei!

Big Brother: zzzzzz

Mariam: Ei Big Brother! Big Brother! Fala comigo!

Big Brother (acorda): Hum, que foi? Ah, já decidiste?

Mariam: Sim, o Max e o Tala.

Big Brother: Certo. Chama o Robert.

Mariam sai e Robert entra no confessionário.

Robert: Posso nomear?

Big Brother: Sim.

Robert: O Tyson, porque tem pouca classe e o Kane, porque é um maníaco do beyblade.

Big Brother: Certo. Vai chamar o maníaco... digo, o Kane. E chama o Enrique também.

Kane e Enrique entram no confessionário.

Enrique: Ray e Emily.

Kane: Ray e Salima.

Os dois saem apressadamente.

Big Brother: Mas eu nem perguntei!

Hilary (aparece à porta): Posso nomear?

Big Brother: Sim, entra!

Hilary: Eu nomeio o Tyson e o Tala.

Big Brother: Muito bem...

Hilary: A Emily nomeia o Enrique e o Kai.

Big Brother: Porque é que ela não veio nomear?

Hilary: Está ocupada a espancar o Enrique. Ele chamou-a de Monstro Disforme!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Que vida! Porque é que eu não me dedico à pesca? Chama o Tala.

Tala entra no confessionário.

Tala: Eu nomeio o Lee e o Ozuma.

Big Brother: Hum, certo! Chama o Max e o Tyson.

Max entra no confessionário.

Big Brother: Onde está o Tyson?

Max: A comer!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Outra vez?

Max: Sim, ele nomeia a Hilary e a Emily. Eu nomeio a Mariam e o Kane.

Big Brother: Ok, Mak.

Max: É Max!

Big Brother: Ou isso! Chama a Mariah por favor!

Max: Não posso!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Porquê?

Max: A Mariah e a Salima estão a brigar uma com a outra. Mas eu sei quem elas iam nomear!

Big Brother: Bem, tem que servir. Diz lá quem é que ela iam noemar.

Max: A Mariah ia nomear a Salima e o Tala. A Salima ia nomear a Mariah e o Kane.

Big Brother: Era suposto não dizer a ninguém quem é que se tinha nomeado!

Max: Bem, pois...

Big Brother: ¬¬ Podes ir! Chama o Lee.

Max sai do confessionário e Lee entra.

Lee: Olá Big Brother!

Big Brother: Olá Lee! Nomeia duas pessoas por favor.

Lee: Enrique e Robert.

Big Brother: Óptimo. Podes ir chamar o Kai.

Lee saiu e Kai entrou.

Kai: Eu nomeio o Tala e o Ozuma!

Ozuma (que aparece subitamente): A mim? Ai é? Eu nomeio o Kai e o Kane.

Kai sai apressadamente e Ozuma vai atrás dele. Ray entra a coxear no confessionário.

Big Brother: Que te aconteceu Ray?

Ray: Estive a separar a Mariah e a Salima e levei alguns murros.

Big Brother: ¬¬ Nem quero comentar. Nomeia!

Ray: Kane e Ozuma.

Big Brother: Muito bem, já não nomeias a Mariah e a Salima.

Ray: Achas que sou maluco. Ainda me batiam se eu as nomeasse!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Vai para a sala!

Ray saiu do confessionário.

Resultados:

Tyson - 2 nomeações

Max - 1 nomeação

Ray - 2 nomeações

Kai - 2 nomeações

Hilary - 1 nomeação

Lee - 1 nomeação

Mariah - 1 nomeação

Tala - 4 nomeações

Emily - 2 nomeações

Enrique - 2 nomeações

Robert - 1 nomeação

Ozuma - 3 nomeações

Kane - 5 nomeações

Mariam - 1 nomeação

Salima - 2 nomeações

Big Brother: Olá a todos!

Todos: Olá!

Big Brother: Querem saber quem são os nomeados?

Todos: Não!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Vou dizer na mesma. O primeiro nomeado é ... o Tala.

Kai (levantou-se do sofá e começou a gritar): Viva!

Tala: :(

Big Brother: O segundo nomeado é o Kane.

Kane: Bolas, outra vez?

Big Brother: O último nomeado é o Ozuma.

Ozuma: Paciência...

Big Brother: Bem, passem bem o resto do dia, amanhã haverá uma nova tarefa! Adeus!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 3 nomeados: **Tala, Kane e Ozuma**.

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e digam quem acham que deve sair destes 3.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pelas reviews, espero que continues a ler a fic.

**Beyfanatic: **Agradeço-te pelas reviews e pelo voto, já sabes: se tiveres ideia para provas avisa!


	7. A Segunda Tarefa

O Big Brother pôs uma música para os concorrentes acordarem. Como sempre, Tyson não acordou.

Hilary: Vamos ver se ele acorda ou não!

Hilary chegou ao pé de Tyson. Tyson continuava a dormir profundamente. Ela puxou-lhe a camisola do pijama e deitou alguns cubos de gelo lá dentro. Por alguns momentos tudo continuou na mesma e então, Tyson deu um grito.

Tyson (Saltando pelo quarto): Frio! Frio! Frio! Ah, está frio!

Hilary ria-se a bandeiras despregadas. Depois de todos terem tomado o pequeno-almoço, todos se reuniram na sala. No caminho para a sala, Tala fez uma rasteira a Kai e caiu com a cara no chão.

Big Brother: Olá residentes.

Todos: Olá!

Big Brother: Antes de anunciar a prova tenho a dizer-vos que a partir de agora, as nomeações são escritas. Quando um residente sair, cada um dos restantes vai até ao confessionário e escreve o nome das duas pessoas que quer nomear. Depois põe o papel que escreveram na caixa de vidro que vão encontrar no confessionário. Ao fim do dia saberão quem são os nomeados.

Mariah: Oh, porque é que mudarão agora? Eu gostava tanto de falar com o Big Brother. Tínhamos sempre conversas interessantes.

Big Brother: ¬¬ Bem, vamos à prova. A prova é a seguinte: Vocês têm uma pista de dança numa das salas. Têm de dançar na pista durante 24 horas. Duas pessoas de cada vez vão dançar e de hora a hora os pares trocam de lugar.

Tyson: Eu gosto de dançar!

Big Brother: Esqueci-me de uma coisa. As duas pessoas que estiveram a dançar têm de manter contacto físico. Podem só dar as mãos, ou o que quiserem, mas têm de manter contacto físico.

Tyson: Fixe!

Big Brother: Bem, eu vou decidir os pares.

Todos: Nãooo!

Big Brother: Calem-se! Os pares são os seguintes:

Enrique - Emily

Ray - Mariah

Salima - Kane

Kai - Tala

Hilary - Max

Tyson - Robert

Mariam - Lee

Ozuma - ?

Emily: Porque é que eu tenho de ficar com este troglodita?

Enrique: Ei porque é que fico sempre com a aberração?

Mariah: Boa! Fiquei com o Rayzinho!

Salima: Bolas! Porque é que eu fiquei com este estúpido em vez do Ray?

Tyson: Ei, porque é que a Hilary e o Max ficam sempre juntos?

Robert: Eu vou ter de dançar agarrado a este ser de baixo nível?

Tyson: A quem estás a chamar ser de baixo nível?

Ozuma: E eu? Com quem é que vou ficar?

Big Brother: ¬¬ Boa pergunta. Espera só um momento.

O Big Brother liga para uma pessoa.

Marta: Ok tele-seguro, fala a Marta!

Big Brother: Marta? Ups, enganei-me no número.

O Big Brother volta a ligar.

???: Sim?

Big Brother: Olá, sou eu o Big!

???: Oi Big! O que queres?

Big Brother: Temos aqui uma vaga para uma tarefa. Gostavas de vir fazer uma participação especial?

???: Claro! Estou aí dentro de um minuto.

Um minuto depois ??? entra na casa.

Tyson: Ei quem és tu?

Big Brother: Bem, esta é a pessoa que vai ser o par do Ozuma. Dêem as boas vindas à LaDiNi.

Max: Sê bem vinda!

LaDiNi: Obrigada. Mas como é que eu vim aqui parar?

FireKai: Eu decidi pôr-te na fic!

LaDiNi: E quem deu autorização?

FireKai: Ninguém! Se quiseres processa-me! Vamos lá continuar!

Mariam: LaDiNi é um nome muito grande. Vamos chamar-te Di!

Di: Ok!

Big Brother: Podem começar a prova.

Hilary e Max começam a dançar enquanto os outros observam. Tyson está furioso. A Di olha de lado para Hilary.

Hilary (Falando com Max): Tenho a impressão de que a Di não gosta de mim!

Max: Deve ser só impressão tua.

Passa-se uma hora e a Di e o Ozuma entram na pista.

Di: Aiiii! Pisaste-me.

Ozuma: Desculpa.

Di: Aiii! Pisaste-me outra vez!

Ozuma: Desculpa ...

Quando a hora passou, os dois saíram da pista. Di tinha os pés inchados por causa das pisadelas que tinha recebido. Tala e Kai entraram na pista. Tala tinha a mão no braço de Kai.

Kai: Aiiii! Estás a torcer-me o braço.

Tala (rindo): Vais sofrer nesta hora!

Kai: Estás a pisar-me!

Tala riu novamente. Depois da hora acabar. Kai saiu de lá com os dois braços torcidos e com os dois pés inchados.

Salima e Kane fizeram uma prova normal. Depois foi a vez de Ray e Mariah.

Mariah: Ray, estou tão contente por estarmos aqui a dançar!

Ray: Que bom Mariah. Agora podes largar-me o pescoço?

Salima assistiu à prova toda. Quando a prova acabou, tinha as unhas todas ruídas.

Depois de Lee e Mariam terem feito uma prova normal, Tyson e Robert entraram na pista.

Robert: Que vida a minha! Tenho de andar a dançar e ainda por cima, agarrado um miúdo parvalhão!

Tyson: Ei, a quem estás a chamar parvalhão?

O resto da hora foi passada a dançar e a discutir. Quando os dois rapazes saíram da pista de dança, Enrique e Emily tomaram o lugar deles.

Enrique: Bem, até que a mostrenga dança bem!

Emily: A quem estás a chamar mostrenga?

Enrique: A ninguém minha beleza.

Emily (corou): Beleza? Não era preciso dizeres isso.

Enrique: Tens razão. Eu queria dizer minha aberração!

Enrique levou um murro.

Depois das 24 horas...

Big Brother: Muito bem! Passaram!

Todos: Boa!

Big Brother: Pronto, podem despedir-se da Di.

Todos: Adeus Di.

Di: Adeus, só há um problema. Eu não consigo andar. Alguém me pisou tanto os pés que não os consigo assentar no chão.

Ozuma estremeceu.

Big Brother: ¬¬ Certo. Cadeira de Rodas por favor!

Um homem com cadeira de rodas apareceu não se sabe de onde!

Di (já na cadeira de rodas): Adeus! Eu aviso-vos se algum dia os meus pés desincharem.

Um homem e Di saíram da casa.

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 3 nomeados: **Tala, Kane e Ozuma**.

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e digam quem acham que deve sair destes 3. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review, pelo voto, pelas óptimas ideias e por tudo. Vês, apareces nesta fic. Espero que tenhas gostado! :)

**Beyfanatic: **Obrigado pelas reviews e pela ideia! Se também quiseres aparecer na fic, como a LaDiNi, é só dizeres que queres, quando mandares reviews!


	8. A Segunda Expulsão, A Terceira Nomeação

Todos os concorrentes, à excepção de Emily, estavam na sala.

Big Brother: Onde está a Emily?

Enrique: A mostenga está a dormir.

Big Brother: Ainda? Vão lá acordar a bela adormecida.

Enrique (começa a rir-se sem parar): Bela Adormecida? Aquela mostrenga? Só se for o monstro do lago Ness!

Hilary sai da sala e pouco depois ela e Emily juntam-se ao grupo.

Big Brother: Estão curiosos para saber quem vai sair?

Todos: Não!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Nem um pouco?

Todos: Não!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Nada de nada?

Todos: Não!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Vou dizer na mesma. A pessoa que via sair da casa ... é um rapaz!

Todos: ¬¬ Grande novidade!

Big Brother: Ele pertence a uma equipa de beyblade.

Todos: ¬¬ Diz logo de uma vez!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Chatos! Ok, quem vai sair é o ... Ozuma!

Ozuma: Ohhh... Porquê eu?

Big Brother: Bem, pisaste tantas vezes a Di que ela votou em ti para sair.

Ozuma: Vou ter de aprender a dançar...

Mariam (a chorar): Oh Ozuma, pobrezinho...

Mariam abraça-se a Ozuma.

Big Brother: Tens cinco minutos para te despedires.

Ozuma: Ok.

Depois dos 5 minutos, Ozuma sai da casa, deixando Mariam a chorar.

FireKai (estou fora da casa!): Olá Ozuma!

Ozuma: O que estás aqui a fazer?

FireKai: Eu venho receber os concorrentes quando eles saem!

Ozuma: Mas não vieste receber o Johnny!

FireKai: Ele foi levado à força, por isso não foi possível falar com ele.

Ozuma: Oh, ok.

FireKai: Então Ozuma, como foi a tua estadia da casa?

Ozuma: Foi boa. À parte da prova de dança!

FireKai: Certo! E o que sentes agora que estás fora da casa?

Ozuma: Bem, eu gostava de lá ter ficado, mas também há coisas boas em estar cá fora!

FireKai: Coisas boas? O quê?

Ozuma: Posso praticar beyblade!

FireKai: ¬¬ Que bom...

Joseph e Dunga vêm a correr para ao pé de Ozuma.

Dunga: Então Ozuma, saíste?

Ozuma: ¬¬ Não, vim só ver se estava a chover!

Dunga: Ah, ainda bem, pensei que tinhas sido expulso!

Os outros: ¬¬

Joseph: Paciência Ozuma! A minha irmã ainda está lá e ela pode ganhar!

Ozuma: Sim! Vamos praticar beyblade?

Joseph: Sim!

Os 3 afastam-se deixando sozinh o FireKai.

FireKai: Bem, e é tudo por hoje!

Derrepente Johnny e Oliver aparecem a correr em direcção á casa, seguidos por cinco seguranças que tentam apanhá-los!

Segurança: Voltem aqui!

Johnny: Eu vou voltar à casa!

Oliver: Eu quero entrar!

Os dois são apanhados pelos seguranças.

FireKai: Ponham-nos numa camisa de força!

Depois de Johnny e Oliver terem sido levados para o manicómio...

FireKai: Bem, é tudo! Continuem a ver a vida dos concorrentes. Até breve!

Na casa...

Kane (consolando Mariam): Pronto, vai ficar tudo bem!

Mariam: Obrigado Kane.

Os dois vão para o quarto. Tyson acaba de comer quase tudo o que há no frigorífico e decide ir dormir. Quando chega à porta do quarto, ela está trancada!

Tyson: Bolas, a porta não abre!

Hilary: Não abre? Que estranho!

Todos se aproximam da porta.

Tyson: Acho que oiço a Mariam e o Kane lá dentro. Estão a fazer uns barulhos estranhos! Que estarão eles a fazer?

Os outros: ¬¬

Tyson: O que acham que eles estão a fazer pessoal?

Os outros: ¬¬

Tyson: Ei, digam-me!

Big Brother: Vão fazer as nomeações, por favor!

Um a um, todos foram nomear. Kane e Mariam foram os últimos a nomear.

Tyson: O que é que vocês estiveram a fazer no quarto.

Kane (corado): Nós? Bem... nós... estivemos a fazer exercício físico! É isso!

Tyson: Oh, ok!

Os outros: ¬¬ Que burro!!

Nomeações:

**Tyson:** Hialry - Max.

**Max: **Mariam - Mariah

**Ray:** Kane - Mariam

**Kai:** Tala - Robert

**Hilary: **Tyson - Kane

**Lee:** Robert - Tala

**Mariah:** Salima - Robert

**Tala:** Kai - Kane

**Emily:** Enrique - Kai

**Enrique:** Emily - Robert

**Robert:** Tyson - Mariam

**Kane:** Salima - Hilary

**Mariam:** Robert - Enrique

**Salima:** Mariah - Tyson

Número de Votos:

Tyson - 3

Max - 1

Ray - 0

Kai - 2

Hilary - 2

Lee - 0

Mariah - 2

Tala - 2

Emily - 1

Enrique - 2

Robert - 5

Kane - 3

Mariam - 3

Salima - 2

Big Brother: Pessoal! Vou anunciar os nomeados. Com 3 nomeações, o Tyson, está de novo nomeado!

Tyson: Bolas! :(

Big Brother: O segundo nomeado tem 5 nomeações. É o Robert!

Robert: Eu? Não são capazes de apreciar o meu porte majestoso!

Big Brother: Os dois últimos nomeados têm 3 nomeações. Mariam e Kane!

Mariam: Oh...

Kane: Não...

Os dois deram as mãos.

Big Brother: Bem, até amahã! Amanhã há nova prova!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 4 nomeados: **Tyson, Robert, Kane e Mariam.**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e digam quem acham que deve sair destes 4. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review e pelo voto. Pronto, o Ozuma pisou-te e saiu! Não, é a brincar, eu tinha de decidir entre o Tala e o Ozuma e eu prefiro que fique o Tala. Continua a rir-te e não me processes! :)

**Beyfanatic: **Obrigado pelas reviews! Neste capítulo já ficas a saber que o Oliver não desistiu de entrar. Eu recebi um voto para o Tala e outro para o Ozuma. Eu tinha de um deles e como ainda à coisas que o Tala pode fazer, escolhi o Ozuma para sair. Continua a votar.


	9. A Terceira Tarefa

Big Brother: Todos prontos para saberem qual é a próxima prova?

Todos: Sim.

Big Brother: Óptimo! Pronto, a próxima prova é: O Concurso de Anedotas! 5 equipas vão competir entre si. Cada equipa conta uma anedota e a equipa vencedora, ganha um presente especial.

Todos: Boa!

Big Brother: As equipas são:

1 - Enrique, Mariam, Lee

2 - Mariah, Ray, Salima

3 - Robert, Tyson, Tala

4 - Kane, Emily, Kai

5 - Max, Hilary

Tyson: Porque é que o Max e a Hilary ficam sempre juntos?

Big Brother: Porque eu quero!

Tyson: Bolas!!

Big Brother: Podem ir preparando as anedotas. Têm uma hora!

Todos discutem que anedotas vão contar... e uma hora depois...

Big Brother: Acabou o tempo! Equipa 1, conte a sua anedota.

Enrique começou a contar:

_A CIA resolveu recrutar um atirador. Após uma série de selecções,  
entrevistas e testes escolheram três candidatos: 1 Francês, 1 Inglês e 1 Português. Para a escolha final, os agentes da CIA colocaram os  
candidatos diante de uma porta metálica e entregaram-lhes uma pistola.  
- Queremos ter a certeza que seguem as instruções, quaisquer que sejam  
as circunstâncias. Por trás desta porta vocês vão encontrar a sua mulher sentada numa cadeira. Têm que a matar.  
Responde o Francês:  
- Estão a falar a sério? Eu jamais mataria a minha mulher!!!  
- Então você não serve, responde a CIA.  
Ao Inglês deram as mesmas instruções. Ele pegou na arma e entrou na  
sala. Durante 5 minutos tudo muito calmo. Depois ele regressou com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Tentei mas não posso matar a minha mulher.  
- Você também não está preparado para trabalhar nesta agência. Pegue na sua mulher e vá embora.  
Chegou enfim a vez do Português! Deram-lhe as mesmas instruções  
indicando-lhe que teria de matar a sua mulher. Ouviram-se tiros, um  
estrondo e depois outro.... A seguir ouvem-se gritos, barulhos de móveis a partir. Após alguns minutos fica tudo muito calmo. A porta abre-se lentamente e o Português sai, limpa o suor e diz:  
- Bem me podiam ter dito que os tiros eram de pólvora seca. Tive que a matar com a cadeira._

Big Brother (a rir): Boa! Equipa 2!

Ray: Eu posso contra algumas anedotas pequenas em vez de grandes?

Big Brother: Está bem!

Ray começa a contar:

_P: Como manténs uma loira ocupada durante várias horas?   
R: Dás-lhe um pacote de M'n'Ms e pedes-lhe para o colocar por ordem  
alfabética._

_--------------_

_P: Qual o único emprego que a loira consegue arranjar?  
R: Verificação ortográfica de uma fábrica de M'n'Ms.  
  
P: Porque foi despedida?  
R: Estava a deitar fora os Ws._

_-------------_

_Então sr Manuel onde vai pôr o porco?  
- Debaixo da cama.  
- Então e o cheiro?  
- Ele habitua-se..._

Big Brother (a rir): Muito boas! A Equipa número 3, por favor,

Tala começou a contar a anedota:

_Estava um mendigo a pedir à porta de um cemitério, como não aparecia ninguém para pedir uma esmola, reselveu ir falar com o coveiro  
- Ó amigo não vem nenhum funeral, para eu pedir uma esmola, é que não tenho comida para meus filho, não tenho bebida, não tenho nada.  
O coveiro responde:  
- Há um às 4h.  
o mendigo:  
- Então eu espero.  
Chega o funeral e a viúva começa a gritar.  
- Ai meu amôr que para onde vái não há comida, não há bebida, não há nada!  
O mendigo muito assustado comenta em voz alta:  
- Hoi queres ver que vão levar o morto para minha casa!!_

Big Brother: Equipa 4, conte a sua anedota!

Emily começa a contar:

_A filha não aparecia em casa há mais de cinco anos. Um dia entra pela casa adentro. O pai, homem conservador e católico, reage:  
- Onde é que a menina esteve este tempo todo? Porque não nos deu notícias? Sabes o que a tua mãe sofreu?  
- Tive vergonha. Sou prostituta, meu pai.  
- O quê? Fora desta casa, sua desgraçada! Nunca mais a quero ver!  
- Está bem, pai. Eu só passei por aqui para oferecer este casaco de vison e a escritura da minha casa de Cascais à mãezinha, uma conta poupança de 50.000 contos para os estudos do mano e as chaves deste BMW 540I para si. De resto estou de saída.  
- Espere querida... A menina há bocado disse-me que tinha virado o quê?  
- Prostituta, meu pai...  
- Ah bom. Tinha percebido protestante... Que disparate... Sente-se querida. Quer tomar alguma coisa?_

Big Brother (rindo): Equipa 5!

Max: Eu também vou contar anedotas pequenas!

_Deus chama todas as mulheres viúvas ao céu e diz-lhes:  
- Toda aquela que foi infiel ao seu marido, dê um passo em frente!  
Deram todas, menos uma.  
Jesus levanta-se e diz:  
- São Pedro, vá buscar a surda!_

_--------------------_

_P: Como se chama uma Barbie a arder?  
R: Chama-se Barbiecue!_

_--------------------_

P: O que é um pontinho a fazer abdominais no pólo norte?  
R: É o "abdominável pontinho das neves".

_--------------------_

_Um dia um rei que tinha uma bela princesa decidiu arranjar esposo para tal beleza.  
A mensagem foi esta:  
- Quem se atirar da ponte e não molhar o cabelo poderá casar-se com a minha filha.  
Foi lá o inglês, saltou...pumba molhou o cabelo.  
Foi lá o francês, saltou...pumba molhou o cabelo.  
Foi lá o português, saltou...é milagre ele não molhou o cabelo...  
Sabem porquê?  
Era careca!!_

Big Brother: Muito bem. Todos se esforçaram e por isso estão todos de parabéns. Todos vão ganhar uma prenda. Escolhem o que querem e amanhã dizem-me. Não pode ser nada que faça contacto com o exterior da casa.

Tyson: Vou escolher comida!

Big Brother: Deixa isso para amanhã!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 4 nomeados: **Tyson, Robert, Kane e Mariam.**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e digam quem acham que deve sair destes 4. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic: **Nesta tarefa não dava para tu apareceres, mas está prometido, na próxima tarefa, vais aparecer! E como a próxima tarefa é de pares, eu faço-te a vontade e ficas com o Kai! Eu escolhi o Ozuma para sair, porque o Tala ainda vai torturar o Kai! Outra coisa, diz-me quem queres que saia! Obrigado pela review e continua a ler a fic!

**LaDiNi: **Bem, o que é que eu posso dizer, tu ainda não tinhas lido o capítulo anterior quando eu escrevi este, por isso não sei o que achas-te dele. Mesmo assim, eu sei que vais mandar reviews, por isso agradeço-te já! Continua a ler e vota na pessoa que queres que saia!


	10. A Terceira Expulsão, A Quarta Nomeação

Big Brother: Olá residentes!

Todos: Olá!

Big Brother: Eu venho anunciar quem vai sair! Mas primeiro tenho de vos perguntar. Já decidiram o que querem como prenda pela última prova.

Todos: Sim.

Big Brother: Óptimo. Tyson, o que escolheste?

Tyson: Comida, montes dela!!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Porque é que eu perguntei? Ok, Max, o que é que tu escolheste.

Max: Quero um ramo de rosas vermelhas!

Big Brother: Rosas vermelhas? Para é que queres rosas vermelhas?

Max: Para oferecer à Hilary!

Hilary cora. Tyson fica vermelho de fúria.

Big Brother: Ok, Ray, o que é tu escolheste?

Ray: Eu quero um gato!

Big Brother: Óptima ideia. Um animal de estimação. Kai, o que é que tu escolheste.

Kai: ...

Big Brother: Então?

Kai: Posso ir falar contigo em privado no confessionário?

Big Brother: Certo, vai lá agora.

Kai entra no confessionário. Depois de algum tempo ele sai.

Tyson: O que escolheste Kai?

Kai: Não te interessa.

Big Brother: Ok, Mariah, o que é que tu queres?

Mariah: Um peluche gigante do Ray!!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Ok. Salima?

Salima: Eu quero um poster gigante do Ray!!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Duas malucas. Kane, o que queres?

Kane (corando): Eu e a Mariam podemos ir falar no confessionário?

Big Brother: Está bem.

Mariam e Kane entram no confessionário. Dez minutos depois, saem.

Big Brother: Não acham que uma embalagem de 100 é muito? Se vocês usarem tudo isso, nem vão chegar a sair da cama!

Kane e Mariam: Big Brother!!

Big Brother: Ok, não se enervem. Robert, o que queres tu?

Robert: Uma passadeira vermelha. Esta casa não está adequada a mim, se não tiver uma.

Big Brother: ¬¬ Hilary...

Hilary: Eu quero um vestido de gala!

Big Brother: Lee...

Lee: Eu quero uma nova escova de dentes!

Big Brother: Mas vocês podem comprar isso com o dinheiro de terem vencido a prova. Uma escova é barata!

Lee: Mas, é o que eu quero!

Big Brother: Tudo bem... Emily, o que é que tu decidiste?

Emily: Eu quero um espelho grande, porque os que estão na casa de banho são muito pequenos!

Enrique: Se eu tivesse a cara dela não queria que nenhum espelho estivesse perto de mim. Podia morrer quando visse o meu reflexo.

Emily dá um estalo a Enrique.

Big Brother: ¬¬ Enrique...

Enrique: Eu quero uma boneca insuflável!

Todos: ¬¬

Big Brother: Ei, isto é um programa decente!

Enrique: Não me pareceu muito decente o que a Mariam e o Kane fizeram ontem no quarto.

Mariam e Kane coraram.

Big Brother: Isso é diferente! Escolhe outra coisa!

Enrique: Ok, então, quero uma máscara!

Big Brother: Para que queres tu uma máscara?

Enrique: Não é para mim! É para a Emily! Eu já não consigo ver a cara horrenda dela!

Emily dá outro estalo a Enrique.

Big Brother: Tala...

Tala: Eu quero umas luvas de boxe!

Big Brother: Ok, daqui a uma hora as coisas serão entregues.

Tala: Uma hora? Isso é muito tempo. Vou divertir-me agora!

Tala empurra Kai contra a parede e começa a esmurrá-lo.

Todos: Pára Tala.

Big Brother: Ei, separem-nos!

Ray e Enrique agarraram Tala. Kai ficou encostado à parede com sangue a escorrer-lhe da boca.

Big Brother: Tala, se lhe bates outra vez, és expulso.

Tala não diz nada.

Big Brother: Quem vai sair é a Mariam!

Mariam: Eu! Não! Logo agora que eu e o Kane nos estávamos a dar bem! E até tínhamos encomendado uma embalagem de 100 camisinhas! Buáaa!

Kane: Eu não vou deixar que ela saia!

Big Brother: Seguranças! Levem a Mariam.

Mariam: Não!

Mariam é levada pelos seguranças. Kane começa a chorar.

Big Brother: Bem, parece que o FireKai não vai poder entrevistar a Mariam... Residentes, vão nomear, por favor.

Um a um, todos os residentes vão nomear.

Resultados:

Bem, para poupar tempo, todos votarão no Tala, excepto ele próprio. O Tala e o Kane votaram no Kai. A Hilary e o Max nomearam o Lee. A Emily e a Salima nomearam o Enrique. O Kane foi nomeado pelo Kai e pelo Lee. As restantes nomeações foram para o Robert.

Resultados Finais:

0 Nomeações - Max, Ray, Hilary, Mariah, Salima

1 Nomeação - Tyson, Emily

2 Nomeações - Kai, Lee, Enrique, Kane

4 Nomeações - Robert

12 Nomeações - Tala

Big Brother: Os nomeados são o Kai...

Kai: Bolas...

Big Brother: O Lee...

Lee: Oh...

Big Brother: O Enrique... o Kane... o Robert...

Robert: Eu? Outra vez?

Big Brother: E o último nomeado é o Tala!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 6 nomeados: **Kai, Lee, Enrique, Kane, Robert e Tala**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e digam quem acham que deve sair destes 6. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic: **Obrigado pelas reviews. Já vais aparecer no próximo capítulo. Continua a ler, mandar reviews e vota!


	11. A Quarta Tarefa

Big Brother: Olá pessoal!

Tsyon: Olá Big Brother!

Big Brother: Estão todos na sala?

Hilary: Não! A Emily está a fazer um curativo no Kai, ele ficou um pouco ferido na cabeça e tem um corte na boca.

Kane: Pois, graças ao estúpido do Tala.

Tala: Ei vê lá a quem é que chamas estúpido.

Kane: A ti, meu parvalhão.

Kane e Tala começaram a brigar e Kane saiu vitorioso. Kai e Emily chegam à sala.

Big Brother: Bem, já cá estão todos. Antes de vos anunciar a tarefa, quero apresentar-vos uma pessoa.

Uma rapariga desconhecida dos residentes entra na casa.

Tyson: Quem é ele?

Big Brother: É a beyfanatic! Ela vai participar na vossa tarefa!

Todos: Olá!

Beyfanatic: Olá!

Hilary: Beyfanatic é um nome muito grande! Vamos chamá-la de Bey!

Todos: Ok!

Bey senta-se ao pé do Kai.

Big Brother: Bem, a tarefa chama-se A Tarefa do Ovo. Eu vou dividi-los em pares e depois cada par vai buscar um ovo à despensa. Durante o resto do dia, terão de tratar do ovo como se fosse vosso filho. É uma prova fácil. Os pares são:

Emily - Enrique

Max - Hilary

Salima - Mariah

Ray - Lee

Robert - Tyson

Tala - Kane

Kai - Bey

Big Brother: Podem ir buscar os ovos.

Cada par foi buscar um ovo.

----------------------------

Mariah: Eu queria ficar com o Ray!

Salima: Também eu!

Mariah: Temos de dar um nome ao ovo!

Salima: Já sei! Vamos chamar-lhe Ray!

Mariah: Boa ideia!

----------------------------

Robert: Porque tive eu de ficar contigo?

Tyson: Porque o Big Brother mandou! Mas se não quiseres eu como o ovo e a tarefa acaba!

Robert (tirando o ovo da frente de Tyson, com medo que ele o comesse): Nem penses, não vais tocar no Robert Jr!

Tyson: Robert Jr?

Robert: É o nome do ovo!

Tyson: ¬¬

----------------------------

Bey: Vou chamar-lhe Kai!

Kai: ...

Bey: O que achas Kai?

Kai: ...

Bey: Kai? Responde!

Kai: Tanto faz!

Bey: Bem, se nós somos os pais dele, vamos fingir que somos casados!

Kai: O quê?

Bey: Podias dar-me um beijo!

Kai: Eu?

A Bey começa a correr atrás do Kai.

----------------------------

Lee: Que nome lhe damos?

Ray: Ovni!

Lee: Ovni?

Ray: Sim, eu gosto do nome.

Lee: Ok!

----------------------------

A tarefa não correu pelo melhor. O Tala mandou o ovo à cara do Kane. Enquanto Robert se distraiu, Tyson cozinhou o ovo e comeu-o. O Kai pisou o ovo dele, quando estava a fugir da Bey e enquanto o Ray e o Lee estavam distraídos o gato (que tinha entrado na casa no dia anterior) partiu o ovo.

Big Brother: A tarefa não foi superada!

Todos: Oh...

Big Brother: O gato vai ter de sair da casa!

Todos: Oh...

Big Brother: Bey, despede-te de todos os residentes.

A Bey despede-se de todos e consegue dar um beijo na bochecha de Kai e ele cora.

Bey: Bem, adeus pessoal. Kai vê se cuidas de ti!

Kai (tímido): Tu vais voltar?

Big Brother: É claro que vai voltar!

Bey e Kai: Boa!

Bey: Adeus...

A Bey sai da casa...

Big Brother: Residentes, descansem muito, porque amanhã algum de vós vai abandonar a casa!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 6 nomeados: **Kai, Lee, Enrique, Kane, Robert e Tala**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e digam quem acham que deve sair destes 6. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic: **Pronto, já apareces neste capítulo. Eu sei que foi uma participação pequena, mas ainda vais voltar à casa!

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pelas reviews. As ideias são boas, vou pensar em pô-las nos próximos capítulos. No próximo capitulo já vais saber o que o Kai pediu!


	12. A Quarta Expulsão, A Quinta Nomeação

**Nota: Como o Robert e o Tala estavam nomeados e eu não sabia qual deles havia de expulsar, decidi-me pela sorte. Lancei um dado ao ar! Se calhasse 1,2 ou 3 saia o Robert, 4,5, ou 6 e saia o Tala. Calhou 2, por isso, vai sair o Robert. Beyfanatic, foi por sorte, por isso não fiques zangada pelo Tala não sair!**

Mais um dia na casa do Big Brother...

Tyson: Estou curioso! O que será que o Kai pediu como prenda? Ele nunca nos mostrou!

Max: Podemos procurar no quarto dele!

Hilary: Boa ideia!

Os 3 entram no quarto, que está vazio.

Tyson: Procurem em todo o lado!

Os 3 começaram a procurar e...

Max: Acho que encontrei!

Os 3 aproximaram-se de uma caixa que estava debaixo da cama de Kai.

Tyson: Abre-a Max.

Max abre a caixa e encontra duas fotos.

Max: Duas fotos?

Hilary: Eu conheço-as! São fotos da Di e da Bey!

Tyson: Porque é que ele pediu as fotos das duas! Uma não lhe chegava?

Max: Ele deve estar indeciso!

Kai entra no quarto.

Kai: Ei, o que estão vocês a fazer?

Kai corre até eles e tira-lhes as fotos.

Kai (corado): Isto é meu! Não tinham o direito de lhe mexer!

Tyson (rindo): Tu estás apanhado pelas duas!

Kai (ainda mais corado): Cala-te!

Big Brother: Residentes, reúnam-se todos na sala!

Todos vão para a sala.

Big Brother: Venho anunciar quem vai sair da casa! E quem vai sair é...

Todos: É...

Big Brother: O Robert!

Robert: Eu? Pouco me importa, pelo menos vou para o meu castelo e não tenho de conviver com estas pessoas subdesenvolvidas!

Todos: Subdesenvolvidas?

Robert: Sim!

Todos se lançam ao Robert e ele foge para fora da casa.

FireKai: Olá Robert!

Robert passa pelo FireKai a correr sem parar.

FireKai: Ei, deves-me uma entrevista!

Seguranças: Apanhem-nos!

Os Seguranças vinham atrás de Oliver, Johhny e Mariam que tentavam entrar na casa.

Mariam: Eu quero o meu Kanezinho!

Oliver: Eu quero entrar!

Johnny: Eu não sei o que quero!

FireKai: Prendam-nos!

Os 3 são levados pelos seguranças.

FireKai: Reforcem a segurança! Bem, respeitável público, não deu para fazer uma entrevista, mas eu vou estar aqui quando o próximo concorrente sair. Até lá, fiquem bem!

Na Casa...

Tala: Vais morrer Kai.

Tala começou a correr atrás de Kai com as luvas de boxe em punho.

Big Brother: Pessoal! Vão votar por favor! E Tala para quieto ou é expulso!

Tala: Que chato!

Big Brother: Eu ouvi isso!

O Kai vai ao confessionário.

Kai: Big Brother, quando é que a Di ou a Bey vem cá outra vez?

Big Brother: Amanhã Kai!

Kai: Amanhã?

Big Brother: Sim, elas vão participar na vossa prova e o FireKai também vem à casa.

Kai: Três convidados?

Big Brother: Sim, agora preenche os papéis e nomeia ok?

Nomeações:

0 - Ray

1 - Tyson, Max, Hilary, Emily

2 - Kai, Lee, Mariah, Enrique, Kane, Salima

8 - Tala

Big Brother: Residentes, venho anunciar os nomeados!

Todos: Diz!

Big Brother: Bem, parece que quanto menos vocês são, mais nomeados há! O Tala está nomeado com 8 nomeções!

Tala: Eu? Oito? Eu pensava que todos me adoravam!

Todos: ¬¬

Big Brother: Os outros nomeados têm 2 nomeações cada. São eles: A Mariah, o Kai, o Lee, a Salima, o Kane e o Enrique!

Hilary: Ena, tantos!

Big Brother: Pois é!

Hilary: Bem, um deles vai sair!

Big Brother: Como há muitos nomeados, desta vez, vão sair 2!

Todos: 2?

Big Brother: Exacto! 2 Expulsões!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 7 nomeados: **Kai, Lee, Enrique, Kane, Salima, Mariah e Tala**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e nomeiem 2 deles para sair. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Pronto, neste capítulo já pus o Kai indeciso entre as duas, para tu não dizeres que eu estou a favorecer a Bey. No próximo capítulo também vais aparecer e vou usar uma das tuas ideias!

**Beyfanatic: **Já vais voltar à casa no próximo capítulo! E eu e a Di também vamos lá estar! Pronto, não saiu o Tala, desta vez, mas se quiseres, nomeia-o a ele, pode ser que ele saia. Obrigado pelas ideias. As ideias são sempre bem vindas, mesmo que aches, que são más! Eu gostei das ideias, mas como já tenho ideias para as próximas 2 tarefas, vamos ver quando é que elas aparecem.


	13. A Quinta Tarefa

**Nota: A ideia para esta tarefa veio da LaDiNi.**

FireKai: Acham que já podemos entrar?

Di: Penso que sim.

Bey: Vamos logo, que eu quero encontrar o meu Kai!

Di: Teu Kai? Qual teu Kai? Tu queres dizer, meu Kai!

Bey: Teu um ova! Meu!

Di: Meu!

Bey: Meu!

FireKai: Meninas por favor...

Bey e Di: Está calado!

FireKai: Bolas...

Na casa...

Tsyon: Então? Quando é que eles chegam?

Big Brother: Já deviam cá estar.

O FireKai entra na sala.

FireKai: Oi pessoal!

Todos: Olá!

Hilary: Fire, onde estão a Di e a Bey?

FireKai: Fire?

Hilary: É um diminuitivo!

Fire: Oh, ok. Elas estão a brigar lá fora. Kai, tu podias fazer o favor de as chamar?

Kai: Porquê eu?

Fire: Porque elas estão a brigar por tua causa.

Kai (corado): Ok!

Cinco minutos depois o Kai volta com a Bey e a Di agarradas a ele.

Big Brother: Bem a vossa tarefa, se se pode chamar de tarefa é jogarem ao Verdade ou Consequência!

Todos: Ok!

Big Brother: Começa o Fire!

Os outros: Porquê?

Big Brother: Porque é ele que escreve a fic!

Os outros: ...

Fire: Bem, vamos começar... Hilary!

Hilary: Sim?

Fire: É verdade que gostas do Tyson? Verdade ou Consequência?

Hilary: Consequência!

Fire: Certo! Então... ou tens de beijar o Tyson ou tens de trocar de roupa com o Kai!

Kai: Porquê eu?

Fire: Foi a Di que sugeriu num dos mails que me mandou!

O Kai lança um olhar mortal a Di.

Hilary: Kai, vamos trocar de roupa! No quarto!

Os dois desaparecem no quarto. Di e Bey ficam vermelhas de ciúme! Pouco depois Kai entrou na sala, com a saia e o top de Hilary e Hilary trazia a roupa de Kai.

Todos se desmancharam a rir. Kai e Hilary coraram até à raiz do cabelo. Bey e Di agarraram em Kai e sentaram-se uma de cada lado dele.

Hilary: É a minha vez! Tyson!

Tyson: Tinha de ser...

Hilary: É verdade que tens fantasias com o Max? Verdade ou Consequência?

Todos: ¬¬

Tyson: Consequência!

Hilary: Bem... tens de vestir um vestido meu e dançares a lambada por toda a casa ou beijares o Max!

Tyson vai ao quarto e veste um vestido de Hilary e depois começa a dançar pela casa.

Todos morrerem de rir.

Tyson: É a minha vez! Tala! É verdade que já tiveste relações com o Bóris? Verdade ou Consequência?

Tala: Consequência.

Fire: Bem, ninguém escolhe verdade...

Tyson: Ok, tens de beijar o Kai ou beijar a Hilary.

Tala: Kai ou Hilary? Prefiro o Kai!

Hilary: ¬¬

Tala levanta-se e avança na direcção de Kai.

Bey: Ei! Tu não o vais beijar!

Di: Exactamente!

Tala: Vou sim!

Di: Não, não vais!

Di e Bey atiram-se a Tala. Cinco minutos depois o Tala está desmaiado no chão.

Fire: E agora? Ele devia ser o próximo, mas desmaiou!

Di: Então é a minha vez! Kai! É verdade que gostas de mim? Verdade ou Consequência?

Kai: Consequência!

Di: ¬¬ Bem, tens de me beijar!

Bey: O quê?

Kai: Qual é a outra opção?

Di: Não há outra opcção!

Bey: Ele não te vai beijar!

Bey e Di começam a brigar de novo.

Kai: É a minha vez. Ray! É verdade que gostas de uma pessoa, que não é, nem a Mariah, nem a Salima?

Ray: É verdade!

Mariah e Salima: O quê?

Ray: Eu nunca disse que gostava de vocês!

Mariah e Salima atiram-se a Ray.

Fire: Oh, já acabaram a luta Di e Bey. Bey, é a tua vez!

Bey: Certo! Emily! É verdade que gostas do Enrique? Verdade ou Consequência?

Emily: Claro que é mentira!

Enrique: Ainda bem, se não tinha de aturar um monstro colado a mim.

A Emily começa a esmurrar o Enrique.

E o jogo contínua por toda a tarde. A Di e a Bey recebem um beijo do Kai, na bochecha. A Mariah e a Salima deixaram de falar com o Ray e começaram a ligar mais ao Fire (se o Kai tem duas eu também posso ter :)

Fire: Adeus pessoal!

Bey: Eu volto Kaizinho!

Di: Eu também!

E os 3 abandonam a casa...

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 7 nomeados: **Kai, Lee, Enrique, Kane, Salima, Mariah e Tala**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e nomeiem 2 deles para sair. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela ideia e pela review. Neste capítulo há muita luta e amor no ar!

**Beyfanatic: **Desta vez não deu para formar pares nem trios, mas eu vou pensar nisso. Obrigado pelas reviews!


	14. A Quinta Expulsão, a Sexta Nomeação

Big Brother: Vou anunciar quem são as pessoas que vão sair!

Kai: A Di e a Bey não me iam pôr fora da casa.

Lee: Será que sou ele?

Enrique: Não me tirem daqui, por favor!

Kane: Mariam, já vou ter contigo!

Salima: Odeio o Ray!

Mariah: Pois! Mandem fora o Ray!

Ray: ¬¬ Eu não estou nomeado!

Tala: Todos me adoram, não me vão pôr fora da casa!

Big Brother: O primeiro a sair vai ser... o Kane.

Kane: Mariam, aí vou eu!

Kane sai disparado da casa e encontra Mariam cá fora.

Mariam: Kanezinho!

Kane: Mirinha!

Todos: ¬¬ Mirinha?

Kane: É um nome querido para ela!

Todos: ok!

FireKai: Posso entrevistar-te Kane?

Kane: Claro!

FireKai: O que estás a sentir com esta saída.

Kane: Estou feliz! Agora estou ao pé da Mariam e posso praticar beyblade.

FireKai: Obrigado Kane.

Kane e Mariam: Adeus!

Kane e Mariam afastam-se.

Na casa...

Big Brother: O segundo concorrente a sair vai ser... o Tala.

Tala: Eu? Não pode ser!

Big Brother: Claro que pode! Estás expulso! Adeus! Vai-te embora! Eclipsa-te! Vai morrer longe! Bye Bye!

Tala: Não me vou embora antes disto!

Tala correr para Kai e começa a esmurrá-lo.

???: Pára!

???: Nós não te vamos deixar fazer isso!

As luzes da casa apagam-se e uma luz vermelha e azul ilumina as duas figuras que apareceram.

???: Para proteger o mundo de pessoas como tu!

???: Para unir os povos de toda a nação.

???: Para denunciar os males da mentira e da violência.

???: E para nos livrar-mos da tua pestilência...

???: Di!

???: E Bey.

Di: À velocidade da luz te vamos impedir!

Bey: Luta ou prepara-te para fugir!

Todos (a baterem palmas): Isso mesmo!

Big Brother: Onde é que eu já ouvi isto?

Di e Bey correm para Tala e dão-lhe um murro.

Tala foge para fora da casa e as duas vão atrás dele!

Di: Volta aqui!

Bey: Vais aprender a não te meteres com o Kai!

Oliver aparece não se sabe de onde e começa a correr em direcção à casa.

Oliver: Desta vez eu vou entrar.

Tala passa a correr por Oliver.

Di: Sai da frente!

Oliver cai no chão e depois volta a levantar-se.

Bey: Sai do caminho Oliver!

Oliver volta a cair no chão e desta vez, os seguranças levam-no.

Oliver: Nãoooo! Estava tão perto...

Depois de Tala ter desaparecido de vista, a Di e a Bey voltam à casa para tomar conta do Kai.

**Nomeações: **

**Tyson** - Max, Hilary

**Max** - Lee, Enrique

**Ray** - Mariah, Salima

**Kai** - Emily, Enrique

**Hilary** - Salima, Mariah

**Lee** - Emily, Enrique

**Mariah** - Ray, Hilary

**Emily** - Enrique, Lee

**Enrique** - Emily, Lee

**Salima** - Ray, Tyson

**Resultados:**

0 - Kai

1 - Tyson, Max

2 - Hilary, Ray, Mariah, Salima

3 - Lee, Emily

4 - Enrique

Big Brother: Os nomeados são... o Enrique...

Enrique: Oh...

Big Brother: O Lee e a Emily!

Lee: Estou nomeado outra vez?

Emily: Eu estou nomeada? Eu nunca estive em risco de ser expulsa!

Big Brother: Pois é, mas um de vocês vai sair! Até à próxima tarefa...

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 3 Nomeados: **Lee, Emily e Enrique**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e nomeiem 1 deles para sair. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Eu já joguei ao verdade ou consequência das duas maneiras e normalmente é a outra maneira e não a que usei na fic, mas achei que esta ficava melhor aqui, porque assim, mesmo que eles escolhessem consequência, sabia-se a pergunta e se eles dizem consequência é porque a pergunta é incomodativa... Obrigado pelas reviews e contínua a ler.

**Beyfanatic: **Por acaso até gosto mais da Hilary do que das outras duas, mas ela e o Max estão a dar-se muito bem, por isso é melhor deixá-los assim... Obrigado pela review e espero que tenhas gostado da tua apresentação e da Di e de vocês tentarem bater no Tala.


	15. A Sexta Tarefa

Mais um dia na casa do Big Brother... A Hilary está a ver-se ao espelho, a Mariah está a cozinhar e o Kai a tratar das suas feridas.

Emily: Kai, queres ajuda com os curativos?

Kai: Não é preciso.

Emily: Eu ajudo na mesma. Se te deixasse ficar pior a Bey e a Di não me perdoavam.

Emily começa a ajudar Kai com os curativos. Lee passava por ali nesse momento.

Lee: O pobre bebezinho não sabe tratar das feridas sozinho?

Emily: Está calado Lee.

Lee: Humpf, dão-lhe demasiada importância!

Big Brother: Reúnam-se todos na sala!

Todos se reuniram na sala. Bey e Di entraram na casa e vieram reunir-se com os outros.

Big Brother: Hoje vão jogar futebol vendado?

Tyson: Futebol vendado?

Big Brother: Sim. Foi uma ideia da Di. Imaginemos que a Emily fica com a Hilary. A Hilary vai jogar com os olhos vendados e a Emily tem de a orientar. Perceberam?

Todos: Sim!

Big Brothe: Ok, vamos ver as equipas:

1.

Max - Hilary

Enrique - Emily

Lee - Salima

2.

Kai - Mariah

Tyson - Di

Ray - Bey

Bey: Ei, porque é que eu não fiquei com o Kai?

Di: E eu?

Big Brother: Porque se eu escolhesse uma, a outra ia ficar chateada. Assim nenhuma de vós fica com o Kai!

Kai: Ohhhh...

Big Brother: Vamos começar! As meninas vão orientar os rapazes.

Todos os rapazes puseram as vendas e foram todos para o jardim, que agora estava transformado num campo de futebol.

Big Brother: Podem começar!

Di e Bey: Força Kai! Vai para a direita!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Ei! Vocês têm de apoiar o Ray e o Tyson e orientá-los! Não é para apoiar o Kai!

Di e Bey (chateadas): Está bem!

Di: Vai Tyson, chuta para a esquerda!

Emily: Vai Enrique! Corre para a direita! Não!

Enrique caiu em cima de Ray.

Emily: Que burro!

Bey: Levanta-te Ray!

Hilary: Vai Max! Boa! Golo!!!

Max tinha marcado um golo.

Big Brother: Segunda Ronda! Meninas para o campo!

Os rapazes e as raparigas trocaram de lugar.

Kai: Força Di! Força Bey!

Big Brother: Apoia a Mariah!

Kai: Está bem! Vai pontinho cor-de-rosa! Chuta!

Mariah: Ei, a quem estás a chamar pontinho cor-de-rosa? Ai!

Mariah tropeçou em Salima e as duas caíram ao chão.

Enrique: Anda lá Emily! Chuta a bola!

Tyson: Di! Tu tens a bola, corre para a frente!

Di chuta e marca um golo!

Tyson, Ray e Kai: Boa!

Big Brother: Rapazes ao campo!

Mariah: Vai Kai!

Salima: Lee cuidado!

Lee bateu contra Kai e os dois caíram ao chão. Lee e Kai tiraram as vendas.

Lee: Tinha de ser o bebezinho chorão!

Kai: Está calado!

Bey e Di: Não te metas com o Kai!

Big Brother: Joguem de uma vez!

Kai e Lee voltam a pôr as vendas.

Mariah: Vai Kai! Estás quase!

Bey e Di: Goloooooooo!!

Kai marcou.

Big Brother: Meninas ao campo!

Kai: Vai Mariah!

Ray: É isso Bey!

Salima tira a bola a Bey.

Ray: Vai para a esquerda! Depressa! Isso!

Bey volta a tirar a bola a Salima.

Ray: Vai!

Kai: Goloooo!!

Bey marca!

Big Brother: Muito bem! A equipa vencedora é a equipa 2!

Todos voltam à sala...

Bey: Temos de ir embora.

Di: Adeus pessoal!

Di e Bey dão um beijo a Kai e vão embora!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 3 Nomeados: **Lee, Emily e Enrique**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e nomeiem 1 deles para sair. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi e Beyfanatic: **Obrigado pelas reviews. As duas são maravilhosas. Continuem a ler a fic e a mandar reviews.


	16. A Sexta Expulsão, A Sétima Nomeação

Big Brother: Pessoal, vou anunciar quem vai sair!

Todos: Diz!

Big Brother: Quem via sair é o Enrique!

Enrique: Oh...

Emily: O Enrique?

Lee: Boa! Não sai!

Enrique: Oh, eu não queria sair...

Emily abraça-se a Enrique.

Enrique: Desculpa ter-te chateado Emily!

Emily: Não faz mal.

Enrique: Eu vou ficar à espera que tu saias e vou apoiar-te!

Emily (corando): Obrigado Enrique.

Big Brother: Tens de sair Enrique.

Enrique sai da casa...

FireKai: Então Enrique, como foi a experiência na casa?

Enrique: Foi óptima.

FireKai: E para onde vais agora?

Enrique: Vou ao manicómio, visitar o Oliver e o Johnny.

FireKai: Óptimo. Adeus.

Na casa...

Big Brother: Hoje vai haver uma participação especial na casa!

Kai: São a Di ou a Bey?

Hilary: Ou o Fire?

Big Brother: Não! Nenhum dos três! É um convidado mascarado. Vocês têm de descobrir quem ele é! Boa Sorte!

Na casa entra uma figura encapuzada.

???: ï 


	17. A Sétima Tarefa

Big Brother: Vou anunciar a prova de hoje!

Todos: Diz!

Big Brother: Vão ter de encenar outra peça de teatro!

Todos: Qual?

Big Brother: A Bela e o Monstro (ou a Bela e a Fera).

Todos: Ok.

Big Brother: Vamos lá ver os papéis:

Bela - Hilary

Príncipe - Max

Monstro - Lee

Bruxa - Emily

Pai - Ray

Irmã1 - Mariah

Irmã2 - Salima

Doutor - Kai

Gato das Botas - Tyson

Tyson: Gato das Botas?

Big Brother: Não reclames! Inventem e façam um bom trabalho. Têm 3 horas para se prepararem...

3 horas depois...

Num castelo, numa terra distante, vivia um principie e os seus súbditos. Um dia uma velha bruxa aproximou-se do castelo e pediu uma audiência com o príncipe.

Emily: Bom dia alteza. Eu vim ter consigo para lhe fazer uma proposta.

Max: Proposta? Que proposta?

Emily: Eu dou-te o que quiseres, mas em troca, tens de sair comigo!

A velha bruxa tinha um cabelo verde e espesso, os seus olhos eram vermelhos, um nariz longo, uns dentes amarelos e rançosos e...

Emily: Chega de descrições!

Emily: Então, sais comigo ou não?

Max: Nem pensar, és mais feia que a Lili Caneças! (Bey, se não estás a perceber, não ligues)

Emily: Ai sim! Então vais ver.

A bruxa lançou um feitiço que transformou todas as pessoas do reino em objectos e o príncipe, transformou-se num monstro.

Emily: Bem feito! Para a próxima, devias pensar melhor!

A Bruxa foi-se embora, deixando o monstro para trás.

3 anos depois...

Uma jovem e o seu pai vinham a passar perto do castelo, quando começou a chover.

Ray: Vamos refugiar-nos naquele castelo.

Hilary: Vamos!

Eles correm para o castelo e entram lá.

Ray: Há mais de 2 anos que ninguém vem aqui.

Hilary: É um castelo assustador.

E então, das sombras aparece o monstro.

Lee: O que fazem aqui?

A Bela e o seu pai começam a correr pela sala aos gritos.

Lee: Ei! Respondam!

Ray: Viemos refugiar-nos da chuva.

Lee: No meu castelo? Têm de me dar algo em troca!

Ray: Mas nós não temos nada!

Lee: Dá-me a tua filha e tu podes ir embora.

Ray: Está bem.

Hilary: Ei! Vais dar-me assim, sem mais nem menos?

Ray: Olha filha. Filhos, filhos e negócios à parte. Fica bem querida. Eu depois mando-te um postal. Adeus.

O pai da Bela sai do castelo.

Lee: Bem, agora ficas a viver comigo.

Hilary: Onde é o meu quarto?

Lee: Segundo andar, viras no corredor à esquerda, depois viras para o corredor da direita e é a 3º porta à esquerda.

Hilary: ¬¬ Ainda bem que é fácil lá chegar!

A Bela fica a viver com o monstro.

Passada uma semana...

Hilary: Estou farta deste castelo! Vou-me embora!

Lee: Não podes ir! Vais levar dias a chegar à aldeia, se fores a pé!

Hilary: Achas que sou parva? Eu vou é no Ferrari que tens nas traseiras do castelo!

A Bela guia o Ferrari até à sua aldeia e vai para casa do pai. As irmãs recebem-na.

Mariah: Bela, voltaste?

Salima: Estás aqui de novo?

Hilary: Pois é! Onde está o nosso pai?

Mariah: Vendemo-lo!

Hilary: Venderam-no?

Salima: Ele estava velho e já não valia nada.

Hilary: Ok, não interessa. Vou ficar a viver aqui.

Salima: Nem penses!

Mariah: A casa é nossa! Adeus.

As irmãs fecham-lhe a cara na porta.

Hilary: O que vou eu fazer agora?

Tyson: Podes ficar a viver comigo!

Hilary: Um gato?

Tyson: Das Botas!

Hilary: Vai chatear a tua avó!

Hilary volta ao castelo.

Lee: Voltaste?

Hilary: Sim.

Lee: Vais viver comigo para sempre?

Hilary: Não sei, pelo menos até acabar este capitulo da fic!

Lee: Mas não me achas feio?

Hilary: Não te preocupes, eu tenho a solução!

Dias depois...

Hilary: Obrigado Doutor!

Kai: De nada! São 1.000.000$.

Hilary: Não interessa o dinheiro! O meu marido agora está óptimo! Obrigado pela operação plástica!

E fim. A Bela continuou a viver com o Monstro, que fez uma plástica e tiveram muitos filhos monstrinhos... e chega!

Todos: O que achaste da peça Big Brother?

Big Brother: Muito bem! Passaram a prova!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, todos estão nomeados! Todos: **Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Hilary, Lee, Mariah, Emily e Salima**.

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e nomeiem 2 deles para sair. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pelas reviews. Espero que gostes deste capítulo e me mandes uma review a dizer **quem é que queres que saia! **Só tens de escolher dois pra sair! Se não, eu escolho e tu não ias ficar contente se o Kai saísse, pois não? Já percebeste que estou a chantagear-te: ou votas ou bye bye Kai! (começo a rir como um maníaco!)


	18. A Sétima Expulsão, A Oitava Nomeação

Big Brother: Vou anunciar as duas pessoas que vão sair da casa! Preparados para saber?

Todos: Sim!

Big Brother: Vamos ver... não saiu nenhum rapaz!

Tyson: Boa!

Max: Bem, espero que a Hilary não saia!

Kai: A Bey e a Di não me deixavam sair!

Big Brother: As duas meninas que vão sair são... a Emily e a Mariah!

Mariah: Eu? Porquê eu?

Big Brother: Porque a Di votou para tu saíres!

Mariah (aparece com o machado ensanguentado na mão): Ela vai ver!

Emily: Adeus pessoal!

Todos os que ficam: Adeus!

Emily e Mariah abandonam a casa...

FireKai: Olá Mariah e Emily!

Mariah: Onde está a Di?

FireKai: Ela pediu-me para não dizer, mas ela está escondida no estúdio nº3!

Mariah: Se ela te pediu para não dizeres, porque estás a dizer?

FireKai: Primeiro, porque tu tens um machado na mão e Segundo, porque ela disse que deixava de ler a fic se eu tirasse o Kai! É a minha vingança! (começa a rir como louco)

A Mariah parte em direcção ao estúdio nº3.

FireKai: Então Emily, como te sentes com esta expulsão?

Emily: Gostava de ter ficado na casa mais tempo mas...

Enrique veio a correr até Emily.

Enrique: Emily, estava à tua espera.

Emily: Olá Enrique!

Enquanto Enrique convidava a Emily para jantar, a Di andava a fugir da Mariah, que andava a correr atrás dele com o machado ensanguentado.

Na casa...

Big Brother: Residentes. Está na hora de nomearem! Desta vez, vão ao confessionário.

Todos: Certo.

Big Brother: Ray, vai ao confessionário!

Ray entra no confessionário.

Big Brother: Então Ray, como tem sido a tua estadia na casa?

Ray: Tem sido boa!

Big Brother: Se fosses nomeado para sair, o que dirias para que não te expulsassem?

Ray: Bem, eu acho que ainda posso fazer muita coisa na casa e por isso, devo ficar.

Big Brother: Certo, nomeia duas pessoas.

Ray: Bem, agora somos poucos e é mais difícil, nomear, mas por exclusão de partes, nomeio o Lee e a Salima.

Big Brother: Obrigado Ray. Chama o Tyson.

Ray sai do confessionário e Tyson entra.

Tyson: Hallo Big Brother!

Big Brother: Hallo também para ti Tyson. Como têm sido estes dias na casa?

Tyson: Têm sido bons! A comida é boa!

Big Brother: Se fosses nomeado para sair, o que dirias para que não te expulsassem?

Tyson: Não me expulsem, porque... sei lá! Não quero sair e pronto!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Ok. Nomeia duas pessoas.

Tyson: Salima e Lee.

Big Brother: Muito bem. Chama a Hilary.

Hilary entra no confessionário.

Big Brother: Olá Hilary. Nomeia duas pessoas.

Hilary: O Lee e o Kai.

Big Brother: Muito bem. Hilary, se te quisessem expulsar, o que dirias para que mudassem de ideias?

Hilary: Diria que não me expulsassem, porque eu quero ficar até ao fim!

Big Brother: Ok. Como têm sido estes dias na casa?

Hilary: Têm sido muito divertidos!

Big Brother: Ainda bem. Chama o Max por favor.

Hilary sai do confessionário e Max entra.

Big Brother: Olá Max. Como tens passado estes dias na casa?

Max: Muito bem. Foram óptimos.

Big Brother: Se te nomeassem para sair, o que dirias tu para que te poupassem?

Max: Bem, eu diria, que expulsassem outro, porque eu quero ficar aqui até ao fim!

Big Brother: Muito bem. Nomeia duas pessoas!

Max: Salima e Lee.

Big Brother: Obrigado Max. Chama o Lee.

Lee entra no confessionário.

Lee: Os dias na casa foram bons! Espero que não saia e nomeio o Kai e o Tyson. Adeus.

O Lee sai do confessionário.

Big Brother: Eu nem disse nada!

A Salima entra no confessionário.

Salima: É a minha vez?

Big Brother: Pode ser. Salima, como têm sido estes dias na casa?

Salima: Muito bons. Á excepção do parvalhão do Ray.

Big Brother: O que dirias se fosses nomeada e quisesses continuar na casa?

Salima: Eu diria que, não me devem expulsar, porque somos poucas mulheres e se eu saísse, só ficava a Hilary.

Big Brother: Nomeia duas pessoas!

Salima: Ray e Tyson.

Big Brother: Ok. Chama o Kai.

Salima sai, Kai entra.

Big Brother: Olá Kai, como têm sido estes dias na casa?

Kai: Nos dias em que a Di e a Bey cá estão, são bons!

Big Brother: O que dirias se te nomeassem para sair e tu não quisesses que te expulsassem?

Kai: Não diria nada, porque sei que não vou sair!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Ok. Nomeia duas pessoas!

Kai: Lee e Salima.

Big Brother: Muito bem! Volta para a sala e aguarda os resultados.

Resultados:

0 Nomeações - Hilary e Max.

1 Nomeação - Ray.

2 Nomeações - Tyson e Kai.

4 Nomeações - Salima

5 Nomeações - Lee

Big Brother: Pessoal, venho dizer-vos quem são os nomeados!

Todos: ...

Big Brother: São eles... o Tyson, o Kai, a Salima e o Lee.

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 4 nomeados! **Tyson, Kai, Salima e Lee.**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e nomeiem 1 deles para sair. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela tua review, mesmo que seja a dizer que não lias mais a fic se eu tirasse o Kai, não que eu pensasse tirá-lo mas... muito querido da tua parte! Continua a ler e vota!


	19. A Oitava Tarefa

Com a aproximação do Natal, os 7 residentes que ainda estão na casa, começaram a decorá-la.

Big Brother: Residentes, venho anunciar a próxima tarefa!

Todos: Diz!

Big Brother: Vão ter de representar outra peça. Chama-se Cabelinho Vermelho!

Tyson: Nunca ouvi falar!

Hilary: Nem eu!

Big Brother: É aquela história da menina que vai levar uma cesta com coisas à avó e...

Tyson: Mas essa história não é Cabelinho Vermelho! É a Capuchinho, Chapéuzinho, Barretinho ou sei lá o quê, Vermelho!

Big Brother: Aqui é Cabelinho Vermelho, porque é a Salima que a vai representar. Ok, os papéis são:

Cabelinho Vermelho - Salima

Avó Maluca - Hilary

Lenhador - Kai

Lobo Mau - Lee

Mãe da Cabelinho Vermelho - Tyson

Avô Maluco - Max

Árvore - Ray

Salima - Ok, finalmente sou a personagem principal!

Hilary - Sou a avozinha?

Max - Eu pensava que só havia uma avó, não um avô!

Big Brother: Já sabem. Têm 3 horas para preparar tudo!

Como o tempo passa muito rápido, já se passaram 3 horas...

Numa cidade industrial, cheia de fumo e carros, vivia uma menina com a sua mãe.

Tyson: Filhinha pode levar esta cesta com guloseimas para a tua querida avó desdentada?

Salima (começa a rir sem parar): Ahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahaha o Tyson está vestido de mulher!

Tyson (zangado): Cala-te e leva isto à avó! E não vás pela floresta, vai pela auto-estrada, porque chegas lá mais depressa!

E então, a Cabelinho Vermelho partiu para a casa da sua avó. E chegou até à floresta, porque decidiu demorar mais tempo e apanhar ar livre.

Quando a Salima e a andar pela floresta, apareceu um lobo.

Lee - Olá menina, onde vais?

Salima - A casa da minha avó!

Lee - Ah, ok, até logo!

O lobo desaparece no meio das árvores e a Cabelinho Vermelho continua o seu caminho.

Salima - Mas onde raios fica a casa da avó?

Ray - Anda 1 km em frente e depois vira à direita.

Salima - Obrigado árvore estranha que fala como o Ray!

Na casa da avó...

Max: Perdi outra vez no xadrez! Vou-me embora!

Hilary: Está bem querido, volta logo!

E o avô sai de casa. Depois batem à porta e a avó vai abrir.

Hilary - Quem és tu?

Lee - Sou o lobo mau e venho comer-te e chega!

O lobo come a avó e a Cabelinho Vermelho chega a casa da avó.

Salima - Avó, estás ai?

Lee - Sim querida! Entra!

Salima - Olá avó. Não sabia que tinhas deixado crescer a barba!

Lee - Está na moda querida!

Salima - Oh, avó porque é que me estás a olhar com esses olhos esbugalhados?

Lee - É que me esqueci das lentes de contacto!

Salima - Ah! E avó, porque tens um hálito tão mau?

Lee - Esqueci-me de lavar os dentes!

Salima - E porque tens o nariz tão grande?

Lee - É porque estou constipada!

Salima - E porque tens esses dentes tão afiados?

O lobo sai da cama e encara a Salima.

Lee - É para comer o que ninguém ainda te comeu!

Salima - Só se for a cesta!

Lee - ¬¬ Ok, vou comer-te! É pena não ter ketchup...

Salima - Eu tenho ketchup na cesta! Eu dou-te.

E a Salima deu o ketchup ao lobo, que a comeu. Nessa altura, o lenhador vinha fazer uma visita à avozinha.

Kai - Dona Pituxa, está ai?

Lee - Sim meu querido!

Kai - A Dona Pituxa hoje está diferente!

Lee - Tem dias...

Kai - Se eu não a conhecesse, diria que a sua neta a tinha vindo visitar e a senhora tinha sido comida por um lobo. E depois disso o lobo teria comido a sua neta. Isso, se eu não a conhecesse como conheço. Claro que isto é impossível.

Lee - ¬¬ Claro que é. Quer um chazinho?

E o lobo acabou por comer o lenhador e a seguir comeu o avô, quando ele voltou a casa. E o lobo viveu feliz para sempre...

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 4 nomeados! **Tyson, Kai, Salima e Lee.**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e nomeiem 1 deles para sair. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pela review e vê lá se votas!

**Beyfanatic: **Mesmo não conseguindo mandar reviews, tu mandas-me mails a dizer o que achas-te por isso, obrigado. Espero que continues a ler a fic!


	20. A Oitava Expulsão, A Nona Nomeação

**Nota: Obrigado por teres votado no Lee, Di. Á anos que eu queria que ele saísse, mas ninguém votava nele. Agora chegou a hora dele. Vai para a rua Lee! (começa a rir descontroladamente).**

**Ok, vamos lá começar!**

Na Véspera de Natal...

Big Brother: Venho anunciar quem vai sair!

Tyson: Oh, logo na véspera de Natal.

Big Brother: Tem de ser Tyson. Quem vai sair é o Lee.

Lee: Ok pessoal, adeus!

Lee sai da casa e o Fire está à espera dele.

Fire: Então Lee, como te sentes, por seres expulso na véspera de natal? Uma nódoa? Um rato de esgoto? Um enjeitado?

Lee: ¬¬

Fire: Ok, obrigado por responderes. Agora põe-te a andar, porque eu tenho que fazer e ao contrário de ti, eu vou passar o natal na casa!

O Fire entra na casa, deixando o Lee à porta.

Fire: Olá pessoal!

Todos: Olá!

Kai: A Bey e a Di não vão passar o natal connosco?

Fire: Não! Mas se quiserem, eu posso convidar o Boom Laden!

Todos: Não!

Fire: Ok.

Todos foram jantar.

Fire: O que é isto?

Tyson: É peru!

Fire: Esta coisa queimada é peru?

Tyson: Ei! Fui eu que fiz! E está muito bom!

Fire: É melhor comer-mos a sopa!

A Salima traz a sopa.

Fire: Bem, a sopa tem bom aspecto!

Salima (sorrindo): Fui eu que fiz!

Todos, à excepção da Salima, provam a sopa.

Fire (fazendo um esforço para não vomitar): Está óptima Salima.

Salima (sorrindo): Ainda bem!

Depois do jantar, todos se reuniram na sala.

Tyson: Fire, tu tens um relógio, não tens?

Fire: Sim.

Tyson: Quanto tempo falta para a meia-noite?

Fire: 30 minutos.

Tyson: Tanto tempo... quero abrir os meus presentes!

E o Tyson esteve meia hora a chatear os outros...

Fire: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Natal!

Tyson: Boa, vou abrir os presentes!

Tyson e os outros dirigiram-se à despensa.

Tyson: Uau! Tenho muitos presentes!

Max: Eu também!

Kai: Isto é para mim?

Kai apontava para um enorme, e digo mesmo enorme, presente.

Tyson: Abre-o Kai!

Hilary: Sim! Eu quero ver o que é!

Kai: Ok!

Kai começou a desembrulhar o presente e adivinhem o que estava lá dentro!

Não sabem?

De certeza?

Ok, eu digo!

Lá de dentro, saltaram a Bey e a Di!

Di: Kai! Somos o teu presente!

Bey: Sim! Estamos aqui!

Kai (corado): Bey e Di... olá!

Fire: Vamos acabar de abrir os presentes!

Big Brother: Pessoal! Como é Natal, não vão ter de nomear.

Tyson: Boa!

Big Brother: Por outro lado, isto quer dizer que estão todos nomeados!

Todos. Oh...

Big Brother: Bem, continuem com o Natal!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal, são 6 nomeados! **Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Salima e Hilary.**

Mandem reviews com sugestões para tarefas e nomeiem 1 deles para sair. Se já mandaram e depois arrependeram-se porque afinal queriam expulsar outro, mandem uma review a dizer que mudaram de ideias e digam quem é que querem expulsar.

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic e LaDiNi: **Obrigado pelas reviews! Vocês são a melhor prenda para o Kai, satisfeitas? Bem, continuem a ler e... votem!


	21. A Nona Expulsão, A Nona Tarefa

**Nota: Oi pessoal! Neste capítulo vão sair 3 dos concorrentes, o que quer dizer que apenas, 3 ficam para a final E porque é que vão sair três? Porque, sinceramente, tenho de actualizar a fic todos os dias e dá-me imenso trabalho. Além disso já passou dos 20 capítulos, por isso já está boa. Não levem a mal, mas vai começar a época dos testes e eu não vou ter tempo de pensar muito na fic e ainda menos tempo para a actualizar diariamente. Ok, é só isso. Este é o penúltimo capítulo! Podem começar a ler!**

Big Brother: Oi pessoal!

Todos: Oi!

Big Brother: Tenho de vos anunciar que vão sair três pessoas!

Todos: Três? Porquê?

Big Brother: Leiam o cabeçalho da fic e ficam a saber! Ok, vou anunciar quem vai sair... Salima!

Salima: Oh, ok. Adeus pessoal!

Salima sai da casa.

FireKai: Olá Salima. Como foi a tua estadia na casa?

Salima: Foi boa, só é pena eu não ter ficado até ao final...

FireKai: Pois é... mas alguém tinha de sair. Obrigado Salima, podes ir.

Salima: Certo, adeus...

Na casa...

Big Brother: A segunda pessoa a sair vai ser... o Ray!

Ray: Eu? Porquê eu?

Big Brother: Porque a Di votou em ti!

Na mão de Ray aparece uma serra eléctrica.

Ray: Di, vais morrer!

Ray sai a correr da casa e não dá a entrevista ao FireKai.

Voltando à casa...

Todos: Quem vai sair agora?

Big Brother: Não vou dizer já! Primeiro vão fazer uma tarefa e depois é que eu digo quem vai sair.

Todos: ¬¬

Big Brother: Bem, o que vocês têm de fazer é uma mistura de tarefas. Vão estar uma hora amarrados uns aos outros, depois vão ter de ir cuidar das galinhas que pusemos no quintal, a seguir vão ter de imitar uns animais que vamos escolher e por fim, vão ter de inventar uma canção e cantá-la. Perceberam?

Todos: Sim.

Big Brother: Ok, Seguranças, amarrem-nos!

4 Seguranças amarraram o Max à Hilary e o Kai ao Tyson.

Tyson: Bolas... estou com fome!

Kai: Está calado!

Tyson: Já passou quanto tempo?

Kai: Uns dois minutos! Agora está calado!

Tyson: E agora, quanto tempo passou?

Kai (a morrer de irritação): Ainda só passaram dois minutos! Está calado!

1 Hora depois...

Big Brother: Vão lá tratar das galinhas!

No quintal...

Hilary: Ah! Uma galinha está a bicar-me o pé!

Max: Oh...

Max escorrega e cai em cima de cocó de galinha.

Tyson: Olhem, ovos! Podemos fazer uma omelete ou um bolo, ou...

Kai: Ou podes estar calado!

Algum tempo depois...

Big Brother: Ok, vão imitar animais. Hilary, imitas um gato. Tyson, imitas uma vaca. Max, imitas um cão e Kai, tu vais imitar um galo! Força Tyson, tu começas!

Tyson: Ok, muuuuuuuuuu!

Todos: Ah ah ah

Big Brother: Max, por favor...

Max: Ão ão ão ão

Big Brother: Hilary...

Hilary: Miauuuuu

Tyson: Ah ah ah, que imitação rasca.

Paff!

Tyson leva um soco de Hilary.

Big Brother: Kai! É a tua vez!

Kai: Cocorococó!

Todos: Ah ah ah ah ah ah...

Kai (vermelho de fúria): Estejam calados!

Big Brother: Têm 3 horas para fazer uma música... podem começar!

3 Horas depois...

Big Brother: Já têm uma música?

Todos: Não!

Big Brother: Não?

Tyson: A culpa é do Kai!

Max: Foi culpa do Tyson!

Hilary: Foi o Max!

Kai: A Hilary é a culpada, ela não se decidia!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Ok, então eu vou anunciar quem vai sair.

Todos: Diz!

Big Brother: Quem vai sair é....................................................... O Tyson!

Tyson: Oh...

Hilary: Paciência Tyson.

Max: É pena mas...

Tyson: Adeus pessoal...

Tyson sai da casa...

Big Brother: E pronto, parabéns aos três. São os três finalistas!

Hilary: Boa!

Max: Yes!

Kai: Bom, é bom chegar à final!

-----------------------------

Ok pessoal têm de votar nos 3 finalistas. E como vão votar? Bem, escolhem quem querem que fique em primeiro, em segundo e em terceiro. Exemplo: 1º- Ray, 2ª- Emily, 3ª- Mariah.

Mandem reviews e o voto!

----------------------------

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic e LaDiNi: **Obrigado pelas reviews! Muito bem, estamos na recta final da fic. Não se esqueçam de votar! Embora eu já saiba quem é o vencedor quero saber quem é que acham que deve ficar em 2º e 3º. Não se esqueçam votem e leiam o capítulo final!


	22. A Final do Big Brother

Na véspera de Ano Novo...

Big Brother: Pessoal! Já tenho os resultados da votação.

Hilary: Em que lugar fiquei?

Kai: ...

Max: Diz logo de uma vez!

Big Brother: Ok, vamos ver... a pessoa que ficou em terceiro lugar foi...

Derrepente o Oliver entra na casa.

Oliver: Finalmente! Consegui entrar!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Seguranças!

4 Seguranças levam o Oliver.

Big Brother: Ok, voltando à votação... a pessoa que ficou em terceiro lugar foi...

Kane e Mariam entram na casa.

Kane: Olá! Voltámos!

Mariam: A casa continua igual!

Big Brother: Deixem-me falar!

Todos: Não te irrites!

Big Brother: ¬¬ Ok, a pessoa que ficou em terceiro lugar foi... a Hilary!

Hilary: Oh, não fiquei em primeiro... mas mesmo assim não foi mau.

Hilary, Kane e Mariam saem da casa.

FireKai: Boa noite Hilary, como te sentes agora?

Hilary: Estou feliz, mesmo que não tenha ficado em primeiro. A experiência foi boa!

FireKai: Ok, obrigado Hilary.

Na casa...

Big Brother: Bem, já é quase Ano Novo e eu vou anunciar quem é o vencedor...

Nesse momento, Fire, Di e Bey entram na casa.

Big Brother: ¬¬ Que estão aqui a fazer?

Di: Eu vim apoiar o Kai!

Bey: Eu também!

Max: E a mim? Ninguém me apoia?

Fire: Não te preocupes Max, eu apoio-te!

Max: Obrigado Fire.

Kai: Olá meninas!

Bey e Di: Oi Kai! Vais ganhar de certeza!

Kai: Como podem ter tanta certeza?

Bey: Bem, eu gastei um dinheirão em telefonemas, mails, mensagens, sei lá, em tudo o que eu pudesse fazer para tu ganhares!

Di: Eu também!

Kai: Ok, obrigado.

Kai dá um beijo a cada uma delas.

Big Brother: Ok, vou anunciar o vencedor... o vencedor é...

Mariah entra repentinamente na casa, empunhando um machado ensaguentado.

Mariah: Ah! Estás ai Di! Vais pagar por teres votado em mim para sair!

Di (começa correr pela casa): Socorro!

Big Brother: Seguranças agarrem a Mariah!

Um dos seguranças ficou sem uma perna, mas por fim, conseguiram agarrar a Mariah.

Big Brother: Já estou farto! O vencedor é o Kai!

Bey e Di: Sim!

Max: Oh...

Fire: Paciência Max, o segundo lugar também é bom!

Kai: Ganhei! Ganhei!

Todos saíram da casa. Depois houve fogos de artifício e por fim todos os concorrentes se juntaram para uma foto de grupo.

Kai: Obrigado por votarem em mim!

Di e Bey: De nada Kai!

Kai: Que tal irmos almoçar num restaurante amanhã?

Di e Bey: Sim!

**Fim**

1º Lugar- Kai

2º Lugar- Max

3º Lugar- Hilary

4º Lugar- Tyson

5º Lugar- Ray

6º Lugar- Salima

7º Lugar- Lee

8º Lugar- Emily

9º Lugar- Mariah

10º Lugar- Enrique

11º Lugar- Tala

12º Lugar- Kane

13º Lugar- Robert

14º Lugar- Mariam

15º Lugar- Ozuma

16º Lugar- Johnny

**Bem pessoal, acabou a fic, o que podemos deduzir é: O Kane e a Mariam poderiam dar-se muito bem, a Mariah nunca mais poderá ver a Di ou vai assassiná-la, o Enrique e a Emily já não se dão tão mal, o Oliver foi para o manicómio e a Di e a Bey ganharam um almoço com o Kai. Certo, obrigado pelas reviews e dêem-me a vossa opinião: Valerá a pena fazer um Survivor: Versão Beyblade? Se disserem não, não o faço e pronto, se disserem sim, eu faço, mas ainda vai demorar muito tempo para eu começar a escrever. E é tudo, Bye!**


End file.
